Temptations
by Kinsler5
Summary: When Maka Albarn becomes his personal assistant, Soul's life takes an unexpected turn. She accidentally discovers his secret and despite his hatred toward humans, Soul decides to let her live. Pretty soon, she becomes his only source for blood; she becomes his Vampire Bride. AU.
1. Stirring

**Soul Eater**

_I just couldn't get myself to update 'Untouchable' today. I really did try, but I couldn't. So I decided to start on this story today. I was going to post this once I was done with my other story, but I couldn't help myself. We'll see how far I can go with this one. :)_

_Well, I would like to thank you for checking out this new story and I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 1 - Stirring **

Many long, sad years had passed, but Maka's hope still burned inside her. There was no sign of movement, no sign of life, but Maka didn't lose faith. She wished for the day her mother would wake up from her coma and look at her with happiness that the nightmare was finally over. Maka hoped that one day she would walk into the hospital to receive the good news that her mother had made it through.

She wished to see her mother's smile and to hear her mother's laughter once more. She wished to see her mother walking and gossiping like the way she always did. She wished her mother would hurry up and wake up so they can continue on living together. Maka missed her so much. She missed everything about her and she regretted not telling her how much she loved her before the accident.

It was okay, though. Her mother was going to make it through. Her mother was going to live. Maka was sure of it. Her mother wasn't the type of person to give up so easily. She had already been fighting for her life for so many years. She had been in coma for so many years and Maka stilled lived with the chance that she would wake up one day. That's why she didn't disconnect her from the machines that helped her breath. That's why she kept paying the expensive hospital bills that were leaving her broke. That's why she visited her every day, mostly in the mornings, to indirectly give her strength and show her that she wasn't alone. Maka was still there for her and no matter what happened she would always be there.

If only she had stopped her from driving that day. If only she had told her to stay a bit longer. If only she had told her to stay the night. Nothing would have happened. She wouldn't be in that situation. She would be alive, she would be breathing, she would be happy. But, no. She had to drive out late Saturday night, when youngsters are drunk and crazy. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't suppose to get hit by a car, but those crazy drunk teenagers crashed into her and almost killed her. Those bastards didn't stop in the red light like the were suppose to. They never saw her mother's small car. They never saw the damage that they were going to cause. They ended up with a couple of scratches while her mother was sentenced to many years of coma.

That had happened so many years ago, but the feeling, the pain, the despair was still vivid in Maka's heart. She still remembered how she started crying like if it was the end of the world. She remembered how she had run to the hospital to see her mother's face covered in blood, pieces of glass pierced all over her body, and bruises patched in every part of her skin. It was horrifying to see her that way. It was painful to see her mother, her beautiful cheery mother fallen into deep sleep.

Then, she didn't wake up. No matter how many times she called her, her mother wouldn't respond. Her mother wouldn't open her eyes to look at her. That's when it began. That's when Maka's long years of waiting began. As the years rolled by, doctors kept insisting to disconnect the life support, but Maka didn't give in. She couldn't let her mother die that way. Even if the machines were keeping her alive, Maka didn't want to disconnect her. She believed in the day her mother would start breathing on her own and open her eyes without the help of anything.

Maka didn't have anyone, but her mother. She was the only one Maka could really count on and the one she could really trust. Her father didn't exist to her. He was never around. He never bothered to pay her mother a visit. He was always drowned in his drinking habits, flirting around with every woman he came across. It was disgraceful and shameful for her to have a father like him. He couldn't even realize all the pain she was going through. Her father couldn't stop to think that his actions were really hurting her. Ever since her mother had entered the hospital, Maka had only seen her father a couple of times in the past few years.

Sniffing and wiping away some of her tears, Maka walked out the hospital building, ready to go work. It wasn't far from the hospital and it only took her a couple of minutes by foot. That's why she was able to visit her mother every morning before work. She would brush her hair and talk to her. She would tell her what was going on in her personal and love life. She would stare at her anxiously, hoping she would answer back.

With a sigh, Maka looked up at the building where she worked at. It was beautiful and Maka was proud to say that she was an employee of the Evans Company, a part of the Financial Department. She, along with many other people, were in charge of controlling the expenditures. They had to make sure the company didn't go bankrupt since the President was known to make some very rash decisions. It was pretty boring at times, but since the pay was good, Maka endured her many days of boredom. She needed all the money she could get in order to pay for her mother's hospital bills.

After identifying herself herself at the entrance, Maka walked inside the building and headed toward the elevator. She secretly got herself ready for another day, but for some reason, she was out of energy. She barely had the strength to walk and to push the elevator button. Letting out another sigh, Maka waited for the elevator door to open before pulling out her cellphone. She stepped inside and pushed the button that would take her to the fourth floor.

Maka turned on her cellphone and was surprised to see a swarm of texts from her boyfriend, Kid. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks and Maka was already starting to regret her decision. She did like him. He was nice, sweet and considerate. He was extremely smart and he was almost complete with his first year of medical school. He was striving to be a doctor, a Forensic Pathologist to be exact. They had many things in common like their love for books. They could go on forever discussing their favorite books and Maka really enjoyed herself when she was with him. Even so, Maka couldn't get herself to love him.

When Maka finally arrived to her destined floor, she stepped into the hallway and was immediately greeted by her co-worker Tsubaki. Unlike other days though, she wasn't smiling and she seemed a bit too serious for her nature. Maka forced a smile on her face along with a small wave. "Hello, Tsubaki."

"Maka. I'm so glad you're finally here." Tsubaki told her as she pulled her over by her reception desk. She was in charge of receiving and making phone calls for the Financial Department, in other words a secretary. Then, for some reason, Tsubaki started whispering to her. "Maka, Mr. Buttataki wants to see you in his office. He told me to tell you that's it's urgent."

"What? Are you serious?" Maka asked her with disbelief. Joe Buttatki was the head of the entire Finance Department and no one could make decision without consulting him. He was the one that glued everything that had to do with money together. Without him, the Evans Company wouldn't be able to function properly. "Did he say what he wanted? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know. He just told me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office." Tsubaki told her again, fixing her wired headset in her ears. She grabbed Maka's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You should go Maka before he comes looking for you. It must be something important."

Maka patted her hand and tried to calm her down even though she could feel a tight knot forming in her own throat. Ever since she started working in the Finance Department, Maka had never been called in by her boss. The only times Mr. Buttataki calls in people is either to tell them that they're fired or that they're being transferred somewhere else. Maka hoped that didn't apply to her. "Alright, then. I'll go."

Now, Maka could feel her legs quivering as she walked down the long narrow hallways of her department. Each door she passed, Maka could feel her heart pounding loudly as she wondered what could possibly be wrong. She read the labels on the doors carefully until she finally came to the room she looking for. She stopped in front of the door that had Joe Buttataki's name engraved on it. Taking in a deep breath, Maka nervously knocked on the door and waited for a response.

When she heard someone telling her to come in, Maka's trembling hand opened the door. She stepped inside the surprisely big office and found Joe Buttataki sitting in his chair in front of his computer. He was rapidly typing something and didn't look up at her until he was finished. "Ah, Maka Albarn. Glad to you here. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Sir." Maka replied even though she wasn't doing fine at all. She felt more discouraged than ever and her mother's state of health made her feel worse. There wasn't a day Maka truly smiled with sincerity. The only reason depression hadn't taken over her body was because she had something rare called hope. "Is something wrong, Mr. Buttataki? Why was I called?"

His brief smile was quickly washed away as he told her to sit down in one of the chairs across from him. Maka did what she was told and watched him pull out some papers from his drawer. He examined them carefully, every now and then, he would look up at her. "Maka Albarn, age 23, bachelor's degree in accounting and economics, been working here for a year or so." He kept looking at the papers and Maka figured that they were her documents. "You haven't committed any major errors and I don't have a single complaint from you. Your work always gets done and you haven't had a single day off except on holidays. Quite impressive."

Maka wished he would just get straight to the point. If he was going to fire her, then he should just tell her and get it over with. Joe Buttataki kept looking at her papers before placing them in a manilla folder. "Well, Maka, the reason I called you in here is to tell you that you're getting a promotion."

"A promotion?" Maka repeated with some awe as she took the folder from Joe Buttatki's hands. She wasn't getting fired; she was getting transferred to another department. She should have figured as much.

"That's right, Maka. You're getting a promotion." Mr. Buttataki told her with some more enthusiasm as he leaned back in his wheely chair. He smiled at her before standing up and walking over to the window. This is when Maka took the chance to look around. His office was really big, probably the size of her small one room apartment. "Out of everyone that works in this company, you were chosen, because of your excellent work, to become the personal assistant of Soul Evans, son of the President of the Evan's Company."

Maka almost choked on her own saliva as she tried her best to hold in her cough. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Standing up anxiously, Maka began to protest. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm glad I was chosen out of the many eligible workers here, but I have decline the promotion. I'm very comfortable working here in the Financial Department and I don't want to leave. I think it's better if you find someone else."

"Maka," Mr. Buttataki began as he grabbed his cup of coffee from his desk. He looked at her with concern eyes, almost shielded with pity. "Soul Evans is the Public Relations Director and he also manages this company's international connections. He has his hands quite full and his work is quite sloppy, but I'm sure you're the indicated person to assist him. With your experience, I'm sure you'll be able to help him with the financial reports and with international contracts. He's just like his father and he's always wasting more money than he really needs to. I'm surprised we haven't gone bankrupt yet."

Joe Buttataki laughed, but Maka didn't find anything humorous. She didn't want to work with the president's son. She didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted to continue on working in her peaceful office, where no one disturbed her and where she isolated herself from the world. "I'm sorry, Mr. Buttataki. I don't think I'm the right one for this job."

"Oh, but you will get a raise, Maka." Mr. Buttataki told her, which caught her complete attention. She looked at him with her eyes widen, her heart pounding a bit faster. If she was able to get more money in her hands, then her mother would be able to get better medical attention. She would be able to keep her breathing longer. "This is a promotion after all. You're status of importance will increase. I just need you to accept. Please accept this offer and become Mr. Evans assistant. What do you say?"

Maka didn't exactly know what she was going to do or who Soul Evans was, but she was intrigued with the idea of getting a raise. She needed it. She needed the money to not only pay her mother's medical bills, but also to pay her own bills as well. Maybe she could even move out of her one room apartment and get a bigger complex. Maka bit her lips as she pondered what to do.

What would it be like to work with a person she didn't even know? What would it be like to assist the son of the President? Maka had heard of him before and he was known to have a temper, but other than that, Maka knew nothing else. Taking a deep breath, Maka curled her hands into fists as she closed her eyes. Did it even matter? What was the worst that could happen? She would just have to learn to work with him because she needed the money.

"Mr. Buttataki," Maka said with some determination in her voice. "I accept. I accept to become the assistant of Soul Evans."

…

Humans.

They were filthy disgusting creatures that strived the Earth, doing whatever they pleased. They were creatures filled with greed, arrogance and corruption. Murdering and killing their own kind for their own selfishness. Soul hated them. He couldn't stand being near them. They annoyed him to no end and he hated the fact that he needed them to live. It damn right pisses him off to think that he depended on humans for survival.

He had been living for almost 200 years and he still couldn't learn to live with them. He still couldn't learn to coexist with them. Because of that, he was forced by the clan to work in the Evans Company, a company smacked in the middle of Death City, Nevada, a company running a chain of hotels, spas, and vacation resorts. He was forced to work there so he could learn to accept humans and learn to live among them.

That's where the problem was. Soul didn't want to live among humans, he wanted to live above them. He didn't want to lower himself and his pride just to live with him. It was obvious by a long shot that vampires were superior over humans. It was clear that vampires could take over the planet any day, but they didn't. They didn't because of the necessity to feed from them. Without humans, vampires would probably go extinct.

That's why it was decided a long time ago, during the reign of Elizabeth 1, that vampires would live among the humans in secret. It was better if humans believed they didn't exist, so they wouldn't plunge themselves into unnecessary war. It was better for vampires to live in the shadows where they would be able to catch their prey easily and off guard. Soul could understand this, but it frustrated him to know that he would always live under the rule of weak pathetic ungrateful humans.

If there was one thing Soul had learned over the years is to not trust humans. They always changed their minds and they always did what was best for them. They didn't care about anyone, but themselves. They only lived for their own survival and for money. Soul had watched them carefully over his many years of life and he came to realize that humans were disgusting backstabbing creatures. He would see them rebel against their superiors, something a vampire would never do. He saw them behead and assassinate their own rulers. He would see them go into war for their own personal gain. He would see them trying to conquer every inch of the planet, destroying nature and their surroundings. Their greed knew no limits, their selfishness had no boundaries. Soul just couldn't see the good in them.

Leaning against his chair, Soul placed his feet on top of his desk as he stared up at the ceiling. It was barely morning and he was already bored. He had a ton of work to do, but he didn't feel like looking through it. He didn't feel like doing anything. After watching the world spin for so many years, being stuck in the office was the least thing Soul wanted to do. But, no. He had to be there. The head of Evans Clan wanted him to be there, so he had no choice but to obey. He would get squashed if he didn't follow his orders.

"Soul. Mr. Soul Evans?" Soul could hear someone saying behind the door. Rolling his eyes, Soul sat up straight in his chair before hearing a light knock. Who the hell was bothering him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone in his cold dark office? He didn't have any appointments scheduled. He didn't have any meetings he had to attend to, so who the hell was bothering him? "May I come in, Sir?"

Soul had never heard that voice before. It was new to him. Letting out a sigh, Soul crossed his hands and decided to let whoever it was that was bothering him come in. He would at least have something to entertain himself with. "The door's open."

The door slowly creeped open and that's when he saw a women step inside. She was dressed way too formal for his own liking and just looking at her made Soul sick. Her light brown hair was tied up in a bun, her skirt was knee length, and her nose was holding up some nerdy looking glasses. Soul looked at her from head to toe with disgust, wondering what she could possibly want.

Never in his 200 years of living had he ever fed on such woman like her. He always made sure to pick the prettiest women available. Of course, he always made sure to erase their memories afterward. He just needed humans to feed. He didn't want them clinging on to him. "So," Soul began, staring at her with his intimidating eyes as he intertwined his fingers. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She was nervous. He could tell just by looking at her. He could also smell her blood flowing rapidly inside her. "I don't know if you know already, but I'm your new assistant, Maka Albarn. I look forward to working with you."

"You're my what?!" Soul repeated with disbelief, looking at her with anger. "Who the hell told you something stupid like that?!"

"Mr. Buttataki told me personally that I was your new assistant and that I was suppose to help you." She paused while looking around with uneasiness. She took a step back when she saw him stand up. "He just told me this today, so maybe you were not informed? I don't know, but I'm suppose to be your new assistant."

Soul didn't need an assistant. He didn't want one. He didn't want some human to hang around with him. He didn't want to waste his time with a human that would only drag him down. Without a second to spare, Soul picked up the phone to connect with Joe since he was the one that had sent her over. He didn't need an assistant and there was no way he would ever take in a human.

He thought he had made that clear. He had told the President, Joe, and everyone else that he didn't want an assistant. He could do things on his own. He didn't need anyone checking up on him. He was a vampire for goodness sake. He could do anything he wanted whenever he wanted. He didn't need some human ordering him around and telling him what he should and should not do. He especially didn't want an assistant that was as ugly as she was. Even though she looked to be in her early twenties, she didn't look appetizing enough. He could barely stand to look at her.

"Yo, Joe, take this woman back. I told you already that I don't need a damn assistant. I can do fine on my own!" Soul told him without even bothering to look at the woman that was still standing there like an idiot. Why couldn't she just take a hint and leave? Couldn't she tell that she wasn't wanted? Then again, if humans weren't greedy and arrogant, they were slow and stupid. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but I don't want her here. If you don't take her back, then I'm firing her."

Without giving Joe a chance to reply back, Soul hung up the phone and sat back down in his chair. Then he looked at her again, hoping she had gotten the message clear that he didn't want her. "Go back to wherever you came from. I don't want you here. I don't need an assistant, so get out now."

She stayed quiet, but Soul could see her green eyes intensifying. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and Soul could feel a sense of confidence growing within her. "Please just give me a chance. Mr. Buttataki told me to come here, so please don't fire me. Please, let me show you that I am suitable enough to become your assistant."

"I refuse." Soul told her, ignoring her plead. Her eyes were starting to water, but Soul didn't care. The least thing he needed was a woman like her. "If you don't get out of my sight in three seconds, I swear I will have your ass fired. Get the hell out of here before I fucking force you. I'm not in the damn mood to be messing around with stupid humans like you. When I say no, I mean no. I don't want you here. I don't need you, so go back to wherever you came from. I'll pretend like I never met you."

With that, she left. She didn't say another word and she left. Soul was once again left alone in his dark isolated office with not even a crack of sunlight in sight. He hoped he never had to deal with something like that again. He hoped the President or Joe wouldn't send him another pathetic human. He hoped he hadn't finally gotten his message across. The woman he had just thrown out had been the fourth one that week. He knew he wasn't doing a good job as the Public Relations Director, but he sure as hell didn't want an assistant.

He didn't even have a secretary so why would he want an assistant? He was fine on his own. He didn't need anyone. That's how he has always lived. That's how he knew how to live. He didn't want to depend on anyone if he didn't have to. In his 200 years of life, Soul only depended on humans for blood. He didn't need them for anything else and that's the way he wanted to keep things.

It was better if he just pushed them away as far as possible.

…


	2. Tag

**Soul Eater**

_I just couldn't help myself. I just had to update before my ideas went away. I have to admit, though, every time I begin a new story the first couple of chapters never turn out as good as they should be, so I'm sorry about that. Still, I tried my best._

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that decided to check this story out. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed. I'll probably be updating Untouchable tomorrow, but I'll try to get back to this story as soon as possible. Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! :)_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 2 - Tag**

Never in her life had she ever been so humiliated and so frighten. Even if he was the President's son, he had no right to treat her like that. He had no right to fire her when she hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't deserve to be treated that way since she was only following instructions. Feeling her heart pounding loudly, Maka looked back at the door she had just come from. The rumors seemed to be true then. Soul Evans did have a mean temper.

So what was she suppose to do now? Was she suppose to go back to Mr. Buttataki and tell him what had happened? Was she suppose to tell him that Soul Evans had kicked her out of his office and didn't even listen to her? Sighing for the thousandth time that day, Maka began to walk toward the elevator as she tried her best to ignore the stares she was receiving from the people standing around. She wondered if they had heard what had happened.

That's what she got for getting her hopes up. She shouldn't have accepted the offer at all. It was better if she just stayed in the Finance Department where she was suppose to be. She would never in a million years be able to work with a bitter person like Soul Evans. Still, Maka had to admit to herself that he was handsome. Despite his oddly dark office, Maka could see his beautiful crimson eyes and his white hair. She had never seen a person with such qualities before. She had never seen such beautiful person in her entire life. However, his rude and mean personality overshadowed his looks.

She had been so excited to think that she was finally going to get raise. She didn't know how much more they were going to give her, but by simply knowing she was going to get more money intrigued her. Of course, she wasn't always like that, but how was she suppose to feel happy now? Her mother was stuck in the hospital while her father was somewhere getting drunk. She was alone in the world. She had no one she could count on. She had no shoulder to cry on.

Even though Kid was her boyfriend, Maka felt like he couldn't do much at all. He was always busy, always studying. He hardly had any time for her. Being as busy as he was, Maka didn't want to bother him with her problems. She didn't want to distract him from pursuing his dream. Unlike him, her life was pretty screwed up. She didn't want to drag him down anymore than she already was. That's why, whenever they hung out, Maka tried her best to be happy and smile even though she was completely faking it.

Stepping inside the elevator, Maka gave Soul Evans's office one last look. She would never accept to be his assistant again. She had learned her lesson. It was better if she kept away from those spoiled rich people. They always had everything they wanted. They didn't need anything and they always had the easy life. Heck, people like Soul Evans would never understand the things she was going through.

When she finally made it to the fourth floor again, Maka didn't bother to go to her office and instead walked over to the restroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was true that she wasn't the prettiest girl in world and it was miracle that she even had a boyfriend at all. The only thing she liked about herself was her eyes. Kid was always telling her how nice her eyes were.

Still, that wasn't enough for her. She was too flat chested and she had no sex appeal. Then, to make things worse, she looked way too young for her age. If she didn't tie her hair in bun and if she didn't wear glasses, she would probably still look like a teenager. She hated that. She hated the fact that she was so imperfect.

For the rest of the day, Maka went back to her daily routine. Joe Buttataki told her to in order to give Soul Evans some time to cool down. Of course, Maka had no intention of going back there. She didn't want to work under Soul Evans and she hoped from the bottom of her heart that he wouldn't take her. She didn't care about the raise anymore. She rather find a part-time job than work so close with a guy like Soul Evans. That's how scared she was. How would she not get scared when he looked like he was going to kill her? He got so angry the moment she introduced herself as his new assistant. Just what was his problem anyways?

So, Maka worked in her office the rest of the morning and went out to lunch with Tsubaki and her other co-worker, Elizabeth Thompson, also known as Liz. Maka didn't really know why they invited her everyday when she hardly talked at all. She would just sit there with them in the cafe across the street, listening to their conversations, not bothering to make a comment. They would always gossip and laugh, but Maka just couldn't get herself to join in. She would just nod and smile. Nod and smile, eating her sandwich away.

It was always like that. Nothing different ever happened and it was okay with Maka. All her life consisted of was meetings and filing papers, but it was okay. She didn't need change in her life. The only thing she wanted, the only thing needed was her mother. She lived for the day her mother would wake up again. She lived for the day her mother would come back to her senses. That was the only thing she wanted. She didn't need friends, she didn't a boyfriend, she didn't need happiness. In that moment, she just wanted her mother.

The day went on and Maka managed to make it through. Each day she completed was an accomplishment. Laying her head on top of her desk, Maka checked her watch as she let out a sigh. She had papers scattered all over her desk, but since it was time for her to go home already, Maka wasn't going to bother herself with cleaning up. She had already stayed a lot longer than she was suppose to and she could just clean up tomorrow. Letting out another sigh, Maka blinked with exhaustion before looking around her office.

Unlike Mr. Buttataki's, her office was much much smaller and much more cramped. That's why Maka tried to keep it as empty as possible. The only thing she kept inside her office was her desk, a couple of chairs and a picture frame of her mother. Then, unlike Soul Evans, Maka had the curtain of her one window open. She loved looking outside since it always helped her lift her spirits a little.

She couldn't lose hope. Whenever she looked outside and whenever she realized that the world was a beautiful place, Maka found the strength to go on. She would enjoy the rest of her days with her mother, together. Nothing would ever separate them again. She would take care of her always and no matter what, she would never leave her side. Ever since she was little, Maka was always attached to her mother. She always did what she was told and she always obeyed her because she loved her. She was always her motivation and her inspiration. Maka admired her and she always wished to be like her.

It pained her to see her mother in such a conditions. It angered her to think that everything could have been prevented and that her life, as well as her mother's, would be so different if the accident would have never occurred. For one, she would probably be able to smile with more easiness and have more friends. She wouldn't have trouble communicating and she would have more confidence in herself. She probably wouldn't lock herself away in her apartment every weekend and she would probably try harder to look good.

Grabbing her purse, Maka walked out her office before turning off the lights. Of course, she wasn't surprised to see the entire floor almost empty, just a few a few people were still about. Maka was about to head to the elevator when she heard some calling her name. She turned around to find Joe Buttataki coming in her direction.

"Ah, Maka! I'm so glad I was able to find you." He told her as he got closer to her. He seemed ready to go home as well. "I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't want you to go through something like that. Please forgive Mr. Evans for his temperament. I should have informed him that you were coming."

"Oh, no. It's okay. It's not your fault." Maka told him as she shook her head back and forth. She just wanted to get home and sleep. "I think it's better if things just stayed this way. I'm comfortable working here in the Finance Department and working for you."

"Okay, I understand." Mr. Buttataki told her a bit disappointed, but with a small faint smile. "Well, I guess, I'll see you here in the morning then." He said to her as he handed her a thick looking folder. "Before you go, can you do me a small favor?"

"Umm, yeah, sure. What is it?" Maka grabbed the folder from his hands and looked at it mysteriously. She didn't know why she was suddenly getting an uneasy feeling.

"Well, there are a few things that I still need to finish around here, so I was wondering if you could take this up to Soul." He told Maka, which immediately sent a chill down her spine. Didn't he know that she didn't want to see him again? She had already been humiliated enough. She didn't want to go through something like that again. "It's a copy of today's reports. Maybe he's feeling more relaxed now and he'll reconsider his earlier decision. It would be wonderful if he changes his mind and takes you in as his assistant. Don't you think?"

Maka didn't say anything since she didn't think it was a good idea at all. Either way, Maka did what she was told. Instead of going to first floor, Maka headed toward the top last floor, the same floor she had been to in the morning. Something was different, though. The air felt tense and her chest was starting to feel heavy.

It was empty. No one was around and there was no one in reception desk. Maka gulped loudly to herself as she gripped on the folder tightly. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder, taking smaller and smaller steps. What was with the atmosphere? Why was it so empty? Sure it was getting late, but that wasn't an excuse to leave. Her floor was never deserted. Day and night, it was always pretty busy and people were left behind late into the night.

Well, whatever. She wasn't there for sightseeing. She had to give Soul Evans a folder and then she would be able to go home. Why had Mr. Buttataki asked her to do such a thing, though? Why did he keep insisting that she should become Soul's assistant? Soul didn't want her, so she wasn't about to beg him either.

When Maka finally reached Soul's office again, she realized that his door was slightly open. She looked at it nervously for a couple of seconds, wondering what she was suppose to do. She didn't want to be there at all. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be home. Taking a deep breath, Maka pushed the door open and stepped inside. She wasn't about to be polite to the man that had humiliated her so horribly. "Mr. Soul Evans, I brought some-"

She was stopped short, though. Her eyes widen, her heart started pounding fast, the folder slipped from her hand onto the floor. She was running out of breath as she stared at the sight before her. Her mouth went dry, her entire body suddenly stiffen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was suppose to give him some papers. She wasn't suppose to be witnessing something so horrific and frightening. Maka could feel fearful tears swelling in her eyes as she took a step back. She wanted to run, but she was too scared to even move.

He was there with a woman on top of his desk, his mouth dripping with blood. In fact, blood was everywhere. The woman, who was completely unconscious, had blood all over her clothes and all over her neck. Maka wondered if she was even alive. Maka could see them clearly. Maka could see Soul holding her tightly by the waist as he pressed her against his desk, the window letting in the moon's light.

What was he doing? What was he? Maka placed her hand over her mouth, her purse falling to the floor, when she watched Soul turning to look her way. His face showed no expression, but his eyes weren't a crimson color anymore. His eyes glowed bright red. Maka took a step back, feeling more frightened than ever. Why? Why did Joe do that to her? Did he know that Soul was some sort of monster?

"Well, look who stopped by for a visit." He told her with a smirk as he lick his lips with his tongue. He let go of the woman he had in his arms and turned to look at her. "Nice of you to drop by. Dinner is just getting started."

Maka was about to run out, but she was too slow. Soul suddenly appeared before her, slamming the door in a flash. Before she even had a chance to scream, Soul grabbed her tightly by neck, restraining her from movements. He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking on the door? What the hell are you doing here? What the hell do you want now? Didn't I already tell you that I don't want you here? Why the hell did you come back?!"

"Joe told me to give you those papers!" Maka exclaimed, pointing at the papers that were on the floor. Soul didn't bother to look at them. He kept staring at her closely with his red eyes glowing brighter and brighter each second. Maka didn't know what to do. If it was a nightmare, she wished she would just wake up already. "Please, let me go! I didn't mean to bother you! Please! I promise to never bother you again! I promise I'll knock next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time." Soul hissed in her ear, gripping onto her neck even tighter. Maka was starting to have trouble breathing and she was afraid her neck would snap in half. What was going on? What was happening to her? "I don't know why the hell you're up here, but I don't care. You're not going to live to tell it."

"No, please! Please, don't kill me!" Maka grabbed onto his arm and tried to pulled it off her neck, but his arm wouldn't budge. He was too strong for her. Maka could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks as Soul's red eyes continued to pierce hers. His skin was so cold. Everything about him was so cold. "I promise I won't say anything! Please, don't kill me! I promise to never bother you again! Please, let me go! Please! I beg you!"

"Save your damn excuses." Soul told her with more harshness in his voice. He suddenly banged her body hard against the wall, making it harder for her to move and for her to breath. Was she really going to die? Was she going to die without seeing her mother well and alive? "I don't care. It's better if you're buried 10 meters under the ground. People like you shouldn't even be alive."

"What are you?" Maka managed to say as her vision started to get blurry. Either she had too many tears in her eyes or she was really about to hit the dust. "Is that woman over there dead?"

"That's none of your business." He replied to her with a smirk on his face. That's when Maka noticed his fangs, big large fangs that could probably easily pierce her skin. Maka tried to move away from him, but she couldn't. The more she squirmed, the tighter he held her. "If you were better looking, then I would probably be tempted to give you a taste."

He roughly took off her glasses and undid her bun. Then, with one hand, he started stripping her, unbuttoning the buttons of her white collared shirt. With her heart pounding loudly, Maka tried to push him off. "Stop it! Don't! I don't want your filthy hands touching me! Please! Just let me go! I don't want to be here! Let go of me! Now! Please! Please, Soul!"

Of course, he wasn't listening to her and Maka could feel his cold hand going up her skirt. She could feel his sharp nails clawing her thighs. Maka let out a groan, out of breath and ready to give in. "You know what, you don't look half bad. You have more appeal when you're screwed up like this. You're the best piece of crap I've ever seen. I'll even let you beg for your life a little longer."

"Stop playing around!" Maka said before she was thrown on the ground. She fell flat on her face and before she could even stand up, Soul was on top of her. He pinned her down tightly by the wrists and Maka could feel something heavy on top of her chest. What was he doing to her? "Leave me alone!"

"This is what you get for invading the territory of a vampire. You shouldn't have crossed my path." Soul told her, leaning closer to her face. "What? Did you actually think I was going to let you go after seeing me? Did you think I was going to feel sorry for you and let you go? I could easily erase your memory and make you forget everything, but that's such a pain. It's better if I just killed you now and get this over with. I don't want to see your ugly face ever again. Would anyone even notice you gone? Would anyone even care?"

Without a second warning, Soul wrapped his hand around her neck again. He began to squeeze her neck tighter and tighter by the second. Maka could feel the air being sucked right out of her. "Would anyone even care if an insignificant person like you died? All humans are insignificant. If you were to suddenly vanish, who would notice? No one would care. It would just be one less human to worry about. Don't worry, I won't shred your body to pieces and I'll make sure to clean up any blood splatter."

"Stop." Maka could barely talk. "I'll do anything...but, please. Please...don't kill me."

…

Humans.

They were filthy disgusting creatures that strived the Earth and he hated them. He hated them more than anything in the world. He had been in the middle of feeding when that woman came in, that woman who had come earlier in the day. She was the one that had come in telling him that she was his new assistant.

Now, she had discovered his secret and Soul kept cursing himself for not sensing her coming. He could have prevented it if he had been more aware of what was going on. Now, he had no choice, but to kill her. He had to get rid of her before she went telling half the world about vampires. This had never happened before. In his 200 years of life, no one had ever been able to find out his secret.

He could erase her memories, but would that be enough? Soul didn't know why Joe had sent her back to him, but he hoped, with her death, he would make it clear to Joe and to the President that he didn't want an assistant. He hoped he would make it clear that he didn't want any humans near him. "It's pointless. Just shut your trap already."

"Please, let me live." She pleaded, tears swelling in her eyes. Soul released his grip a little to let her talk, deciding to see her suffer a bit more. This was the way all humans should be. They should always beg the vampire. They should always live under the vampire. Why was he suppose to sucome to something so weak and pathetic? Why did he and his kind have to live among them? "I need to take care of my mother. If I die, who's going to take care of her? Who's going to be there to support her?"

"I could care less." Soul told her before he looked down at her bare chest. He could smell it. He could smell her blood swarming under her skin. Why? Why was he so tempted to take a bite? Why didn't he just kill her already? Why was he even listening to her? "You shouldn't have stuck your nose around here in the first place."

"Please, Mr. Evans!" She continued to plead him as she turned away from his face. She wouldn't stop crying and it was really getting on his last nerves. "I'll do anything! Just let me live! I need to take care of my mother! She needs me! Please! Just let me go already!"

"Why should I?!" Soul suddenly yelled at her, grabbing her waist, his hand threatening to touch her in between the legs. "Who are you tell me what to do?! Huh?! Bitch, I'll kill you right now if I want to!"

Then, out of nowhere, she scratched him across the face with her nails, catching him completely off guard. In that brief moment, she managed to push him off and quickly run out the door. Soul watched her, letting the scratches on his face heal. That dumbass. Did she actually think she could outrun a vampire? If she did, then she was an idiot. Soul stood up from the floor calmly, getting ready to play hide and seek with her. She was going to regret ever coming across him. She was going to regret interrupting him in the middle of his dinner.

Soul began to walk out the door where he spotted her anxiously pushing the elevator button. She kept looking back at him and every time she saw him getting closer, she would start to bang on the doors. It was quite amusing seeing her like that. It just made everything much more interesting. He could hear her yelling with fear, he could see her entire body quivering, he could tell she was terrified of him. That's the way he liked it.

Undoing his tie, Soul licked his lips to place more fear in her. "That's right." He whispered to her even though she probably couldn't hear him. "Run. Run like the coward you are."

Pretty soon, she gave up on the elevator and she started running toward the stairs. Soul smirked to himself as he started to follow her. His game of hide and seek was about to turn into a long game of tag and he was going to be kind enough to give her a head start. Of course, he would catch her in the end and he would give her the death she deserved.

"Ready or not, here I come."

…


	3. Sweetness

**Soul Eater**

_I just finish typing Untouchable Chapter 49 and now I come here. It's weird how I transfer from a sweet protective Soul to a vampire Soul. I gotta to admit that it's fun. I'm really enjoying this story a lot and I have no idea why. I've been a little down lately, but typing makes me feel better. I'm gonna try to update Untouchable and this story at the same time. Yes, I'm pretty weird._

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, favorited this story. Makes me very happy. Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. :)_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 3 - Sweetness**

Maka couldn't even feel herself breathing. She couldn't even feel her heart pounding. It was clear she wasn't dreaming. It was a living nightmare. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Soul Evans was a vampire. She never expected it. She never saw it coming. Vampires didn't exist. They weren't suppose to be real. They were suppose to be fiction. They were only suppose to exist in books. So why did she just come across one? Why was she being pursued by one? Why did he want to kill her?

Running down the stairs, Maka kept looking back. She was so scared, so frighten. Soul wanted to kill her because she had discovered that he was a vampire. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't mean to barge in. It was all one big accident. But how was she suppose explain that to Soul? How? With tears streaming down from her eyes, Maka continued to run down the stairs. She didn't know what floor she was in, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to the bottom already. She just wanted to get home.

She was a mess. She really did look like crap. Her hair was messed up, her clothes were sloppy, and her makeup was probably gone from her face. Of course, that didn't matter. She just wanted to get out of this alive. She wanted to live. She didn't want to die. She still had so many things she needed to do in life. Maka looked back to make sure Soul wasn't following her, but when she turned back around, she found him standing right in front her.

"It's useless." He said to her which made her scream. Why? Why was he doing this to her? Maka took a step back as she looked at him, her body trembling, her legs quivering. "You'll never outrun me. Just give up already."

"Leave me alone!" Maka yelled at him as she pushed him against the wall. She began to run again as fast as she could, but she could hear his steps right behind her. It was clear that he was doing everything to torment her. He was probably strong enough to evade her weak push. Why? Why was he going through all this trouble if he could just kill her easily?

Wiping her tears away, Maka was starting to run out of breath and she didn't know how longer she keep running. Several minutes passed by when Maka finally made it to the first floor. She was exhausted, but she still had the strength to run past the empty lobby. Where was the security guard? Where was everyone? Why was it so deserted? Maka didn't understand what was going on. Either way, she ran toward the door only to find it locked.

She shook on the door handles hard, hoping they would open, but they wouldn't even budge. Maka started crying again as she began to hit on the door glass with all her might. "Why are they locked?! Why!? Someone open the door!?"

Then she heard footsteps. They were coming closer toward her. She slowly turned her head to make eye contact with two red eyes that were glowing in the darkness. She screamed again, her heart pounding faster than ever. Was she really going to die? Was she going to get killed by a vampire? Why couldn't someone come save her? "Don't come near me! Stay away! Stay away!"

"Didn't I tell you?" He said, but Maka couldn't see him. She could only see his red eyes glowing in the darkness. She could only hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. "You can't run from me. Everything you're doing is pointless."

Without saying another word, Maka continued to shake the door with all her might until the lock suddenly clicked opened. Before she had a chance to run out, she heard Soul's voice right by her ear. "There you go. I unlocked it for you."

"Stop it!" Maka yelled at him as she tried to push him away. Of course, she didn't feel anything. He wasn't there. It was only his voice. Crying from the bottom of her lungs, Maka opened the door and stepped out into fresh air. A gust of wind immediately hit her face before she looked up to look at the moon. What was going to happen to her? Would Soul still chase her out here?

Without another moment of hesitation, Maka began to run again. She ran as fast as she could, despite her short heels, down the sidewalk and before she knew it she had passed right by her mother's hospital. She needed to get away from there. She didn't want Soul to go towards her mother as well. She was the only thing Maka had left. If she was going to die, then she might as well let her mother live. Soul couldn't go after her.

Where was she suppose to hide then? Where was she suppose to go? Even if she wanted to go home, she couldn't. She had left both her cellphone and her keys in her purse and she had dropped her purse in Soul's office. There was no way she was going to go back there. She wanted to get away as far as possible from Soul and from the Evans Company. If she ever made it out alive, she would make sure to quit that horrid place and to never show up there again. She would just have to find another job elsewhere.

Maka tried to catch her breath as she leaned herself against a light post. She looked around carefully, observing the empty streets with her shaking eyes. Where was he? Where was Soul hiding? Was he still following her? Running out of air to breath, Maka gasped when she noticed Soul standing across the street from her. He had his hands in his pockets and he was staring at her with his bright glowing red eyes. He smirked at her, showing her his fangs before he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

That's when Maka started running again as she mentally panicked to herself. Where was she suppose to go? She couldn't go home because she didn't have her keys. She couldn't call any of her friends for help because she didn't have her cellphone. Before she realized it, her legs were running toward Kid's house. She just hoped he was home.

Unlike her, Kid didn't live in a studio apartment. He was a rich little boy and he was extremely spoiled by his parents since he was the only child. To say that his parents had paid his entire tuition for college and they got him a two story house. There were times that Maka envied him. She was drowned in debts and she could barely even pay off the bills. Still, she rather be drowned in debts and in loans than dead. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to die in the hands of a monster.

When Maka finally made to Kid's house, which was located on the side of the road along with other similar houses, she hurriedly walked up to the front door and started banging on it with her fists. She wanted to be inside already. She wanted to get away from Soul and from everything. She wanted to wake up from her living nightmare. With tears in her eyes, Maka slowly turned her head. Soul wasn't there, but that didn't mean he wasn't around. Was he still following her? Would he come out in any second to slit her throat?

Maka continued to knock on the door each time louder. "Please be home, Kid!" She exclaimed to herself as she felt a cold gust of wind hit her face. "Please open the door already! Why won't you open the door?!"

Then she finally got a response. She heard some footsteps coming from inside and nothing made her happier than seeing Kid opening the door, in his pajamas and slippers. "Maka? What are you doing here?" He rubbed his golden eyes before giving her another good look. "Maka? What in the world happened to you?"

She didn't have time to explain and she wasn't going to wait for Kid to invite her inside. Maka marched right inside her house, followed by Kid. She nervously began to pace in his huge living room. What had she done? She had come here without thinking. Not only had she just woken up Kid, but she had also exposed him to Soul, the vampire. What was she suppose to do now? Was she suppose to hide in here forever? Biting her lips, Maka began to cry again in her own panic before hearing Kid's voice.

"Maka? What's wrong?" He asked her as he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. She was with him. Maka could see Kid standing before her. She wasn't alone, but she was still terrified. She didn't know what Soul would be capable of doing just to get to her. "Why are you like this? What happened, Maka? Why are you here so late?"

She couldn't stop trembling. She couldn't get herself to calm down. Even though she wasn't running anymore, she was still having trouble breathing. Pushing him away, Maka began to pace in his living room again. She couldn't settle down. She didn't know what to do. "Kid!" Maka suddenly said, walking toward him. "There's a vampire that's trying to kill me!"

"There's a what?" Kid repeated with disbelief. He started to look at her like if she was crazy. "Maka, do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!" Maka exclaimed, running her hands to her forehead. "There's vampire out there that's trying to kill me! He's out there, Kid! I know he is! He's trying to kill me, Kid! I swear he is! I don't know what to do! I don't know what I'm suppose to do! He's probably outside waiting for me! Oh my god! What am I going to do?! How am I going to get home like this?! I don't want to die!"

"Maka! Calm down!" Kid grabbed her shoulders again, but this time he grabbed them more tightly and more firmly. He placed his hands over her cheeks as he began to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. Maka could tell that he was trying to calm her down, but it was useless. Her heart was still pounding louder than ever before. "Maka, just calm down and take a deep breath. You're just imagining things. There are no such thing as vampires. They only exist in fairy tales, Maka. Try to calm down. I'm sure it was just your imagination."

"How can you tell me something like that?!" Maka yelled at him with frustration, slapping his hand away. He didn't believe her. He didn't believe her words. What had she expected? Of course, he wasn't believe in the existence of vampires. She didn't believe in them either until a few moments ago. Still, couldn't he see her fear? Wasn't that enough proof to know that she was saying the truth?

"I saw him, Kid! I saw that thing with my very two eyes!" Maka began as she sat down in Kid's sofa. She began to stare at her hands with horror. "I saw him. He was covered in blood, sucking blood from a woman. Then, he saw me. He noticed me standing there. I discovered his secret, his true identity. He tried to kill me, Kid! He really did try! He was trying to choke me! He was trying to suffocate me! I can still feel his cold hands around my neck."

"Maka," Kid said to her, sitting down next to her. He placed his hand over her shoulder as he tried to calm her down once again. He still didn't believe her. He still didn't believe what she was saying. "I think your lack of sleep is starting to get to you. I mean, you've been staying up way too late and that isn't good for your health. You're too stressed out, Maka. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? I'm sure tomorrow you'll feel much better."

"Why don't you believe me?!" Maka began to cry again as she gripped tightly onto his shirt. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would believe her. "Soul Evans is a vampire and he attacked me! He tried to kill me, Kid! He wants to kill me! I know he's out there probably waiting for me! I'm not making this up. I swear I'm not. I wish it was a nightmare, but it isn't. He was chasing after me. He was following me from work. I swear he was. I swear."

"Maka," Kid said with a sigh as he stood up from the sofa. "There are no such thing as vampires. They're made up. They only exist in books and in your imagination. Try to calm down, Maka. I'm going to go make some tea, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this."

"You think I'm making all this up?" Maka asked him with discouragement. Kid was born with intelligence. He was the smartest person Maka knew, but he only believed in facts. He would never believe in some supposedly mythological creature like the vampire. He would never believe that she was being chase down by one. "I really did see him. He was right in front of me, his hands grabbing my neck tightly. I can still feel his bright red eyes staring at me. I can still sense his heavy presence. I don't know what to do."

"I'm going to go make you some tea." He repeated again like if she hadn't heard him the first time. "Try to calm down, Maka. Everything is going to be okay. You're with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Maka wished she could believe him, but she couldn't. Soul was a vampire, he was a monster. They didn't stand a chance against him. He would tear them to shreds in seconds. She and Kid were just humans. Did they even stand a chance? Either way, Kid didn't believe her and he thought she was just making everything up. Sighing to herself, Maka tried to stop herself from crying. Kid probably thought she going crazy. He was probably starting to regret ever going out with her out at all.

When Kid came back, he had a cup of tea in his hands. He handed it to Maka and she took it from him carefully. A cup of tea wasn't going to save her life. A cup of tea wasn't even enough to calm her down. Her heart was still thumping loudly and her palms were still sweaty. Even so, Maka managed to chug down her tea.

What was she suppose to do now? Why didn't Kid try to believe her? If it would have been her mother, then they probably would have gathered all the onions and all the crosses around the house to defend themselves. Of course, her mother wasn't the one there with her. She was still in the hospital, fighting for her life. Little did she know that her own daughter was also fighting for her life.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest a little bit? You look exhausted. I'm sure some sleep will do you some good." Kid told her with a smile as he caressed her hair. "We'll talk tomorrow when you're feeling calmer."

Maka hesitated as she looked at him with disappointment. What choice did she have? She couldn't go home now. She was afraid she would have another run in with Soul. She would just have to leave in the morning when the sun is out. She had read in several books that vampires were vulnerable to sunlight, so that would be her perfect chance to get out. "Alright." Maka finally replied as she wiped away her tears for the millionth time. Rubbing her eyes, Maka got up from the sofa and turned to look at Kid. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay with you." He told her, giving her a peck on the cheek. They both headed up stairs and walked into his room. She headed toward his bed, but he walked toward his desk that was piled up with books and papers. "Get some sleep, Maka. I'm just going to study for a little while."

Sitting down on top of his bed, Maka looked out his window, but quickly turned her gaze down to the floor. She didn't want to see Soul again. She didn't want to see those red frightening eyes that had pierced right through her skin. She laid down on Kid's bed and quickly placed the blankets over her body. She curled herself and closed her eyes, hoping she could just forget about everything.

There was no way in hell she was ever becoming Soul's assistant. There was no way she was going to keep working for the Evan's Company. If she manages to make it through the night alive, Maka would make sure to quit working for the Evan's Company. She didn't want to be the same building with that monster. She didn't want to hand herself over to a vampire. She would make sure to give Joe Buttataki her letter of resignation and she would make sure to leave Death City forever. She would just have to transfer her mother to another hospital or she would just have to come visit her every now and then instead of everyday.

Why did that have to happen to her so suddenly? Was Soul really a vampire? Maka groaned silently to herself, making sure to not face the window. Why did she accept Joe's errand? Why did she walk into Soul's office without knocking first? She regretted so many things, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She would just have to hope that Soul would leave her alone. She sure wasn't going to bother him again either. She would make sure to keep her distance from him forever.

She was lucky that she had gotten away from him at all. He seemed so determined to kill her and it seemed like he had been enjoying her agony. Then, what about that other woman? Was she alive? Maka tried to take Soul out of her mind, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, an image of his pointy fangs and his bright red eyes would appear, sending chills down her spine.

From the bottom of her heart, Maka hoped Soul would leave her alone.

…

Humans.

They were filthy disgusting creatures that strived the Earth and Soul hated them. Still, there was something different about that woman, Maka Albarn. There was something different that Soul had never sensed in another human; it was the smell of her blood. The smell of her blood intrigued him, tempted him, captivated him. Was that the reason why he let her go? Was that the reason why he decided to let her live so he could get a taste of her blood later?

It was so strong. He had noticed that when he had her pinned down to the floor. He could smell it running through her veins. He noticed her sweet blood since she first stepped into his office. The more terror he inflicted in her, the stronger the smell became and the more Soul felt like tasting her. He followed her. He followed her scent until she went inside a house, terrified and tormented.

Why? It didn't make sense to him at all. She wasn't beautiful. Heck, she was one of the most unsightly looking humans he had ever seen. There was nothing great about her. She had no body. She was flat chested. She wore horrible clothing, no sense of fashion at all. So why did she have such good smelling blood? Why could he smell her sweet blood even though it was still inside her body? That had never happened before. He had never come across such a human before.

He hated himself for being so interested, for being so curious about a human. He should have just killed her off when he had a chance. Now, he would have to wait until tomorrow, when the sun sets. Even if he wanted too, he wouldn't be able to get inside the house without an invitation. In other words, there was nothing left for him to do there.

Even so, he remained on the roof, staring up at the sky. His life was just so pointless, so meaningless. Life as a vampire wasn't all it cracked up to be and he remembered the days when he actually wanted to be a human. Sure humans were weak and pathetic, their bodies easily get torn and they can't fend off anything. Still, humans were able to feel more emotions. They were able to cry and laugh. They were able to feel sadness and happiness. They were able to feel love. That was something a vampire could probably never understand.

Of course, that was back when he was young. Now, Soul knew that none of that mattered. Vampires only existed to feed on humans and to make their lives miserable. Vampires didn't need something stupid like that. He didn't need to have those sorts of feelings to live. He just needed power and pleasure. Nothing else mattered to him.

Then again, this was the first time in many years that Soul was actually enjoying himself. That woman had given him some nice minutes of entertainment and chasing her down had probably been one the most amusing things he had done in the last few years. It brought him great satisfaction to see her run in terror and begging for her life.

Why didn't he kill her, though? He had had his chance and yet, he let her go. Did he actually feel sorry for her? Did he actually pity her for being born as a human? Sticking his hands into his pockets, Soul slowly closed his eyes as he let the breeze swirl around his body.

What would his superior say about this? He would definitely bite his head off for letting a human who knew about vampires go. He would probably order him to either kill her or suppress her memories. For the moment, he couldn't do either of them. But then again, what fun would that be? That woman had entertained him and if he just killed her off, then he would just go back to his regular boring life. That didn't sound enjoyable at all.

Also, a part him wanted to keep her close. He wanted to taste that blood. It was true that she wasn't his type. In fact, if she hadn't shown up again in his office then he probably wouldn't have gone after her at all. It was her blood. He could still remember the sweet smell and he could almost imagine himself tasting it. What would it taste like? How did the blood of that woman taste like?

He always praised himself for drinking the blood of only the prettiest finest woman, claiming they had the best taste. What would the blood of an ugly ordinary woman taste like? Would it be any different? Soul was dying to know and he didn't know if he could wait until tomorrow to find out. Before killing her off, he would just have to remind himself to get a sip. Of course, unless he decides to drain her dry first. Whatever the case was, Soul was going to make sure he got a taste of her blood. He deserved it after all.

With that on his mind, Soul stepped onto the edge of the house. Looking down at the ground, he closed his eyes again and he unintentionally got whiff of her scent since it was all over the place. He smirked to himself, licking his lips with fascination.

Finally. He had something to look forward to.

…


	4. In Between

**Soul Eater**

_Hello, everyone it's been a while hasn't it? Well, I am going to continue this story, but I just couldn't find a chance to update. It's one of my bigger stories since almost each chapter turns out to be 4k+ words long with or without my author's note. I've had lots of fun with this story, but, from this chapter on, it'll get deeper, hopefully with more feeling. _

_Anyways, thanks for patiently waiting! I hope you enjoy! Please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. :)_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 4 - In Between**

During the crack of dawn, Maka left Kid's house without telling him. He didn't believe her, so why was she going to stick around? Maka left Kid a quick note on the table and took the spare key to her house she had given him a while back. Somehow, after that, thanks to a passing cab, she made it home. Still, she had important things to do and she didn't have a second to spare. She was standing on a fine line, a fine line between life and death.

As terrified as she was, Maka managed to pull herself together. Every second or so, she would debate if what she had lived was real or not. Vampires? Were they really real? Did they really exist? Maka didn't know what was going on and her frustration levels were soaring. Then she would remember the terror she had experienced when Soul's cold fingers were wrapped around her neck. Never in her life had she ever felt a body more colder than his. It was almost like he was dead. How did people not notice that?

It was day, though, and she hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that she would be safe. She had never encountered a vampire, obviously, but she had read stories about them. She had always considered them fake and she had always blew them off as fiction. Now, of course, things were different. For the first time in her life, she was considering every weapon and trick to back a vampire away. One thing she had read was that they feared daylight.

Once she was finished scribbling a quick resignation letter, Maka began to pull out suitcases from her small one room apartment. She had to get out of there. She needed to move far away from Death City, even if it meant transferring her mother to another hospital, if it was even possible. She couldn't keep her or herself close to such a monster. No. She wasn't going to expose her mother to such a creature.

She quickly started to stash clothes inside her suitcase as she ran around in circles, but, before she could do anything, she had to go drop off her resignation letter. She didn't want to work there anymore. She didn't want to encounter that demon that almost snapped her neck. With that in her mind, Maka changed out of her clothes into some new ones. Not even bothering to eat, Maka grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. She needed to get this over with. She needed to close this sudden and unexpected chapter in her life.

Stepping on the gas pedal, Maka drove to her workplace, her hands quivering as she held the steering wheel. Her head was spinning in a million circles, her eyes were as stiff as rocks, her heart still pounding loudly. Questions kept running through her head and she wondered if she really was living in a nightmare. It just couldn't be happening. Vampires weren't suppose to be real. They weren't suppose to exist, but, if that was true, what the hell was Soul then?

It wasn't long before Maka made to the Evans Company, but, unlike most days, Maka wasn't in a sad or out of energy mood. In that moment, she didn't even know what she was feeling. The only thing she had in her mind was quitting. She would quit and leave the Evans Company forever. It was better that way.

She couldn't keep working there knowing that she could bump into Soul in any minute. No. She didn't want to risk it. She rather just move far far away to place that was vampire-free. She loved working in the Financial Department, but what choice did she have? She couldn't keep working there, not when there was someone or something out there trying to kill her.

Everything was just too confusing, too tangled and Maka's body was ready to collapse. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep even though she had taken over Kid's bed. He ended up falling asleep on top of his desk while she was the one that ended up pulling an all-nighter. Her eyes had kept flickering all about the room, hearing all sorts of noises. Sometimes she could even swear hearing tapping on the window.

Maka marched into the fourth floor from the elevator. She heard Tsubaki calling out to her like always, but she wasn't calling her out to simply greet her. "Oh, Maka!" She said with a voice full of relief. She threw her headset on her desk as she scurried toward her. "Thank goodness you've finally arrived! You won't believe-"

"Not now, Tsubaki." Maka stopped her as she continued down the hallway, placing her hand in front of her face. "There's something I got to do. I'll explain it to you later."

"But, Maka!" Tsubaki insisted, following behind her, trying her best to catch up to her. Maka, of course, paid no mind to her efforts. She couldn't delay. She couldn't stop in her path because she was afraid of changing her mind. Even so, would Tsubaki believe her? If she told her that the Public Relations Director was a vampire, a monster, would she believe her? Would she consider her crazy like the way Kid had? "This is important, Maka! Please, just listen! You've been-"

"We'll talk about it later, Tsubaki!" Maka exclaimed, trotting a bit faster down the hallway. She clutched her letter tightly in her hand, taking a deep breath. She had to calm herself down. She would be okay. It was day. Vampires don't come out during the day, right? They hate it, hopefully. "I'll see you after I get this over with."

When Maka finally made to Joe Buttataki's office, she burst right in there, forgetting to knock. It was okay, though. She was about to quit, so she didn't have to follow by the rules anymore. "Mr. Buttataki," Maka said with some firmness in her voice as she stood before him in front of his desk. He seemed a bit surprised to see her, but not disappointed. "There's something important I need to say."

"Ah, Maka Albarn." Joe Buttataki told her with a smile. He spun his chair around, stood up, walked toward her, and gave her a pat in the shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're here. You won't believe the excellent news I have for you. But, it seems you also have something important you need to tell me?"

"Yes, I do." Maka told him, handing him her letter. He looked at the folded piece of paper, but he didn't even bother to open it. Instead, he looked up at her and waited for her to go on with her message. "Mr. Buttataki, I loved and I really enjoyed my days here, in this department. I couldn't have asked for a better experience or a better boss. I can't thank you or this company enough." Maka paused and took a deep breath. She could feel her heart pounding loudly. "But, I'm sorry to say that I can't work here anymore. I quit."

He smiled at her and he handed her back her letter. Maka looked at him, wondering what was going on. He gave her another pat in the back before speaking to her. "I can't accept your letter of resignation or your departure, Maka. Part of the reason is that you're an excellent worker and I can't allow this company to lose such a wonderful employee." He paused as he walked back to his desk. "Of course, I can't take your letter of resignation because I'm no longer your boss."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked him, feeling her heart skip beat. She was starting to get a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. "What do you mean that you're not my boss anymore?"

"I'm not sure how it happened or what caused him to change his mind, but," Joe Buttataki placed his chin on top of his hands as he stared at her, his face turning a bit serious. "It appears that Soul Evans has agreed to make you his assistant. At first, I couldn't believe it. I mean, just yesterday, he was completely against the idea and now, he calls me over, telling me that he'll take you in. So, the point is that if you want to quit working, you're going to have to talk to Soul Evans about it. Starting today he's your new boss."

"What?" Maka whispered to herself, taking a step back in terror. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what was happening. That thing was doing all of this to torment her and scare her, but why? Why did he take her in as an assistant if he could have easily killed her the night before? What exactly was he thinking? "Are you serious? That can't be. Why would he do that? I don't understand."

"I don't understand myself." Joe said, but that didn't stop him from letting out a small laugh. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands. "Still, I'm glad he decided to pick you after all. I'm sure he won't regret picking such a good worker."

"But, I don't want to." Maka began, but she decided to stop herself before she went on a rage. She couldn't complain to Joe Buttataki. He wasn't her boss anymore and there was probably nothing he could do. She wished she could just walk out from the Evans Company forever and never look back, but that was something unthinkable. She couldn't look for a new job if she was still registered as a full time employee for the Evans Company. "I don't want to be his assistant. I came here to resign, not to get a new position."

"Well," Joe began, letting out his last laugh as he pretended to wipe away his tears. "That's not something for us to discuss about. You need to go to talk to Soul about this."

Maka couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what Joe had just told her. She was working directly under Soul now. He was her boss and he had complete authority over her. How did something like that happen? Maka's fear was suddenly starting to be washed away with anger. It annoyed her and it frustrated her to think that she would have to set foot in that office again if she ever wanted to be free.

Even so, Maka was sure Soul, that malicious vampire, wouldn't let her leave the Evans Company after everything she had seen. That was also the reason why her life was a step away from death. A vampire. A vampire. Maka still couldn't believe it and she had actually seen him. It was no wonder Kid didn't believe her.

"Maka?" Tsubaki said to her as she stepped out into the hallway. "What happened? What's going on? Why did you run into Joe Buttataki's office like that? Please, tell me. I might be able to help you. Is it about your mother?"

Maka shook her head, but she couldn't get herself to talk. She felt so angry, so discouraged, so frightened by everything. How did her life get from bad to worse? How was she suppose to work next to a vampire? Even if she did try to run away, wouldn't he be able to track her down? "It's okay, Tsubaki." Maka reassured her as she headed toward the elevator, her letter wrinkled in her hand. "I'll be alright. There something I just need to take care of."

Stepping inside the elevator, Maka headed toward the last top floor. She could feel her hands quivering again, her palms sweating. She could feel her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. Close to a panic attack, Maka bit her lip as she nervously looked around. She had come all this way to quit. She never planned to see Soul again. She never planned this at all. She was suppose to go to Joe's office, quit, visit the hospital, and leave, leave to wherever her gut feeling told her to. Her plans ended up as a complete failure.

When the elevator doors opened, Maka suddenly found herself faced with a busy busy floor, full with people. They were scurrying all over the place, secretaries taking in a million calls at a time, nicely suited men walking around with papers in their hands. Maka gulped as she began to walk forward. She was glad that no one had noticed her presence yet and still, she wondered where they had been yesterday.

Maka was walking toward Soul's door and when she stood only a few feet away, a very beautiful woman stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Missy." She said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Where do you think you're going? You must be crazy if you think you can just waltz up here and expect to talk to the Director."

"I was sent here by Joe Buttataki, head of the Financial Department." Maka told her, furrowing her eyebrows. She didn't have time to deal with this. She wanted to go home and cover herself under her bed sheets. Couldn't this woman see the fear running out from her body? The only reason she had the guts of coming up here was because it was day. For some reason, she felt a lot safer than last night. "There something important I need to talk to with Mr. Evans."

"Oh, so you're her then?" The woman said as she looked at her with a disapproved look. She let go of her arm as she went back about her business, but Maka heard her whispering to another worker. "Can you believe it? That's the woman Soul picked. I know! What the hell was he thinking?!"

Maka tried not to let that get to her. He didn't pick her because he wanted to. He picked her because she knew his secret and he probably wanted to kill her. This time she would try to be ready. She couldn't let herself be caught off guard. She needed to push away her fears and walk inside.

The moment she placed her hand on the doorknob, Maka heard Soul's voice coming from inside. "What the hell are you waiting for?!" He yelled out, but only she had heard it. "Get in here already!"

Terrified, Maka tried to let her anger take over her body. She had to let go of her fear. She had to. Maka walked inside to a dark room, only a small lamp on. The curtains were closed and there wasn't a ray of sunlight visible. Leaving the door slightly opened, Maka took two more steps before she came into contact with Soul's crimson eyes. He smirked at her, spinning his chair so he can get a better look at her.

"I thought you wouldn't have the guts to come up here." He told her, leaning back on his chair, slamming his feet on his desk. "I'm impressed. I thought I was going to have to go out and look for. Saved me the trouble."

"I didn't come up here because I wanted to." Maka told him seriously, showing him the letter in her hand. She tried to act calm, but her entire body was shaking. She wondered if Soul could sense that. "I came up here to tell you that I quit! You're crazy if you think I'm going to work for you, especially after everything you made go through! There's no way I would work alongside a monster like you! Do hear me?!"

Maybe she had said too much, but either way, she had gotten his attention. He stared at her, his eyes suddenly flashing bright red. She took a step back, ready to fly out the door if she had to. Soul sat up straight and, in total silence, stood up. He stayed that way for a while, but then, in a blink of an eye, he was suddenly in front of her.

"I'm not giving you a damn option." He told her, taking a step toward her. As he spoke, Maka would every now and then catch a glimpse of his fangs. Why? Why had she come up here? What in the world was she thinking? Did she really want to die that fast? "You either work for me or I slit your throat. It's not hard, but the choice is up to you."

"W-what?" Maka stuttered, trying not to make eye contact. "Do think you can manipulate me that way? Think again, there's no way I'm going to be your assistant. You didn't want me to begin with, so why do you want me now?"

"Don't get too excited. I don't want you that badly." Soul told her, grabbing on her wrist and Maka could feel him slowly twisting her arm. She yelped in pain and tried to pull herself away, but it was all in vain. "You know what I am. I can't let you wander off free you know."

"Oh, so what's stopping you from killing me?" Maka asked him, her legs trembling, her body close to giving in. "That's what you wanted to do in the first place isn't it? So what's stopping you? Why are you holding back? If you're as mighty as you say you are, then what's stopping you from killing me?"

"Because I'm bored." He hissed at her, a cold sensation running down her spine.

The moment she turned away, Soul grabbed her other wrist, making her drop her letter. She cried out, but she suddenly found her eyes locked with his, her body paralyzed, restricted from movements. She couldn't move. She could barely breath. What was he doing to her? His crimson eyes kept flashing bright red as the pierced into her green ones. What was going on? Why couldn't she move her body? She mentally started to panic inside her head, crying out for help. This was what she got for messing with a vampire.

"I thought about it and I think it'd be more entertaining if I kept you alive. I can't wait to see a stupid little human like you squirm between my fingers. I'm gonna make you go through a living hell. Doesn't that sound exciting?" He told her with a smirk, releasing her wrist. Still, Maka couldn't move her body and she was really starting to freak out. Soul, her new boss, the Director, wasn't joking around. He was being dead serious.

"There's nothing that you'll be able to do about it." He continued, pulling on her hair tightly, bringing her closer to his face. "If you don't do what I say, I'll make sure mother never wakes up."

Maka's eyes widen, her breaths increasing in speed. What was he talking about? Why was he getting her mother involved? He smirked at her and she found herself able to move again. He was definitely screwing with her. If she wanted her to live a living hell, then he was sure succeeding. "What the hell are you saying?!" Maka hit him hard against the chest, but, of course, it didn't have any affect. "You! Why you! You keep your hands away from my mother! Keep your hands away from her!"

"Oh?" Soul grinned at her, showing her his fangs. He pushed her against the wall before he hovered above her, trapping her in between. He was twisted. He was crazy. He was definitely not human. That was clear for sure. "What are you going to do to stop me?"

"I swear if you lay one finger on my mother, I will stab your chest with a damn steak!" Maka yelled at him, but his eyes were intimidating her again, making her fear surface again. "I'll tell the whole world what you are."

"If you do that, then I'll just go after that boyfriend of yours." He smirked, leaving Maka dumbfounded. He knew about her mother and Kid? How in the world did he know them? Had he seen Kid yesterday or something? Why was he getting her loved ones involved? Then, Maka got her answer. Soul slowly pulled out her cellphone from his pocket, swinging it across her face. "I found this in my office yesterday along with some other stuff. Gave me some useful information. Aside from that, I also did some investigation myself. This is what happens when a vampire has too much time on his hands."

Maka grabbed her cellphone from him, feeling hot angry tears pouring from her eyes. He was leaving her with no choice. "You asshole." Maka whispered to him, hoping he had heard. "How dare you threaten me like this? Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Who do I think I am?" Soul said, rubbing his chin before slamming his hands against the wall, scaring her. He got close to her and Maka could feel his coldness rubbing off on her. "I'm Soul Evans, Public Relations Director of the Evans Company, but in reality, I can do whatever the hell I want. I run this place however I want to and I live under no rules."

Maka groaned under her breath, but that's when she felt Soul's cold hands on her neck, threatening to choke her again. She kept quiet since she had already said enough. If he said one more about her mother, though, she would really explode. She kept her eyes away from his gaze, afraid that he might paralyze her body again.

"Whether you like it or not," He began again, leaning closer to her face. "From this point on, I'm your boss and you'll do everything I say. If I tell you to file papers, then you'll file papers. If I tell you to accompany me in a trip, then you'll accompany me in a trip. If I tell you strip, then you'll strip. If I tell you to give me blood, then you'll give me blood. You understand that, right?"

"What if I don't?" Maka raised an eyebrow, her lips quivering as she spoke. For some reason, the air was starting to get cold. "What if I disobey?"

"You wanna know what happens if you don't listen to me?" He squeezed her neck a little tighter, making her squeal. "You can go ahead and try, but I can't assure you that your mother or your human boyfriend might still be breathing. Is that what you want, Albarn?"

"I hate you!" Maka yelled at him, but he laughed at her, which made her more angry. "I hate you so much! Dammit! Why don't you just go to hell!?"

What choice did she have?

...


	5. Transition

**Soul Eater**

_I feel like it's been forever since I last updated this. I'm so glad I finally got a chance today. I'm probably going to update Untouchable tomorrow. My schedule has been pretty busy lately. I got my vaccines for college today. They were so painful. I can still feel that needle in my arm. Then, Tumblr has also been taking quite a bit of my time. It's so addicting once you know what's going on. It's fun, too. :)_

_Anyways, I would like to thank my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! I would like to thank everyone for the support. I will try my best to update this story a bit faster. So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 5 - Transition**

He stared at her silently for a minute or so before he walked over to his desk again. He sat down, shrugging his shoulders in a cool manner. Then he looked up at her with an evil smirk that creeped her out. "You hate me?" He began, repeating her statement. "You should be thanking me that I don't kill you right now. You should learn to have more respect toward your superiors."

Maka struggled to keep herself quiet since she didn't want to get herself into deeper problems. Even though she had already been there for quite some time, her hands were still shaking and her heart was still pounding faster than ever. She didn't want to work for Soul Evans. She didn't want to work for the Evans Company at all. Still, whether she liked it or not, she was stuck there. She either worked for Soul Evans or her mother would suffer the consequences.

"So what am I suppose to be doing?" Maka suddenly asked him, trying to sound brave. She gripped her cellphone tightly while feeling a knot form in her throat. It was unbearable being there and Maka really wanted to run out the door. "Why did they assign me as your assistant in the first place? I'm pretty sure you can handle things on your own, can't you?"

"I can, but the thing is that I don't want to." He grabbed a pile of papers that were laying around and tossed them to the side. "All this stuff bores me. Who the hell wants to be stuck in an office all day? I swear people who go through this everyday are crazy."

How in the world was she suppose to have a normal life now? She was working under a vampire, under a monster that probably had no sympathy or kindness toward others. A monster who only thought about himself and his amusement. It was amazing how her life had taken a turn for the worst in less than a day. Even if she tried, she would never be able to live a peaceful life knowing there were vampires around.

"So are you the only one?" Maka suddenly asked a loud, quickly regretting it after a few seconds. She caught his attention, his smirk vanishing from his face. She wondered if he was getting serious again.

"Am I the only what? The only vampire?" He said in a mimicking tone of voice. "That's really none of your business. Why should you care anyways if there's more of us or not. You're stuck with me, right? Aren't I enough to worry about? So, instead of asking stupid questions, you should go home and start packing. We don't have all day."

"Start packing?" Maka repeated in a bit of a surprise. She looked at Soul with confusion, wondering what she had just gotten herself into. "What are you talking about? Are we going somewhere or something?"

"To New York. There's some business I need to attend to up there and since you're working for me, it's only obvious that you're also coming along, right?" Maka stared at him horrified. That was the least thing she wanted to do. Her first moments working for him and she already wanted to quit. She watched him as he stood up from his chair again, heading toward the door. "Do what I say without questioning."

"You can't just tell me something like that." Maka told him, getting a bit angry. Just what did he think she was? "How do expect me to go to New York with you on such short notice?! I can't even afford a plane ticket. Besides, there's no way I'm going to leave my mother alone for so long."

"She'll be fine." Soul snapped at her, heading toward the door. "I'm not asking you to come. I'm ordering it. I got to go represent the Evans Company for this meeting thing they're gonna have. I swear, though. Humans really don't have anything better to do. It's absolutely pathetic. If they want something done, why can't they just do it themselves? All these lowlife companies are always asking for money from us in order to get their hotels and resorts running."

Soul placed his hand on the door knob as he shot Maka a glare. His cold crimson eyes sent a chill down her spine, but she quickly tried to shake it off. She couldn't believe everything that Soul was telling her. The least thing she wanted to do was travel especially with a monster like him. Maka checked the time in her phone and let out a sigh when she realized that she still had time to convince him.

"I don't want to go." Maka said a bit quietly, but immediately shut her mouth when she saw Soul's eyes gleam a bit red. Was she always going to live under the submission of a vampire, a monster? She hoped not. She didn't know if she would be able to make it. "I'm not ready to travel. There's not enough time."

"Time is what I have to spare." Soul told with a grin, but Maka took a step back, afraid to approach him. She didn't want his cold hands to climb on her neck again. In fact, she just wanted to stay as far away as possible. "That's why I'm telling you now to go home and start packing. Say good-bye to whoever it is you wanna say bye to. We'll meet here in the morning. Got it?"

Maka wanted to protest. She really did, but she didn't know what consequences her words would have. Instead, she gulped and decided to look away from Soul's crimson eyes. What choice did she have? She either cooperated or she and her loved ones were goners. "What am I going to do? Can't you handle it on your own?"

"I could, but I don't want to." Soul told her with a shrug before grabbing some papers that were located inside a manila folder. "Memorize what's inside. You're going to speak for me in whatever ridiculous meeting we're having. There's no way I'm going to look like a fool up there."

"Hey, I'm suppose to be assistant, not your slave." Maka commented furrowing her eyebrows as Soul rudely shoved the papers toward her. "You have to do some work too. You can't just give me everything to do. That's not the way things worked in my other department."

"But that's the way it works here and neither you or any other human is going to come change that." Soul told her, placing his hand on top of the doorknob. He gripped on it tightly before he opened the door just slightly. "You're going to do what I say if you want to live. You understand that, right?"

"I really do hate you." Maka told him again, gaining back her anger that she had lost a few moments ago. She gripped the papers in her hands tightly as she looked down at the floor. "You're the worst."

"Right, if you say so." Her words weren't hurting him in the least, but she expected as much. She wondered if Soul even had emotions at all. "We'll, there's something I got to take care of, so get going. I can't stand seeing your face any longer."

"If that's the way you feel, then you should just get a new assistant?" Maka said with a small smirk on her face. She had to get rid of her fear. She had to because if she didn't, then she would end up living under Soul's rule for the rest of her life. "No one is forcing you to keep me with you."

"Yeah, but those pretty girls get boring sometimes. They all look the same to me." Soul told her, which surprised her a bit since she could actually feel some honesty coming from his voice. "You're the first woman in a while that has interested me. You're different from other women I have met. It's quite entertaining actually."

When Maka saw him close to opening the door, she stopped him with a small yelp. "Wait, where are you going?" Maka asked with her heart pounding faster than before. "I thought Vampires couldn't go out in daylight."

Soul closed the door again, getting close to her yet once again. Still, Maka was glad to see him keeping his distance. She might not be able to defeat him, but at least he was aware that she would defend herself even if it meant using her nails. Taking another step back, Maka found her eyes locked in his gaze.

"It's true. I hate going out in the sunlight, but nothing happens if I do." Soul told her, but it wasn't long before a smirk crept on his face, making Maka shudder. She should really just learn to keep her mouth shut before her head comes rolling off. "I just don't prefer going out in the day. It's not really a matter of life or death. What? Were you thinking of getting rid of me?"

"I wish I could." Maka whispered to herself, hoping Soul had powerful hearing.

"There's nothing you can do against me." Maka suddenly felt Soul hissing behind her ear, her body freezing still. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back so she was looking at him straight in the eyes. Maka bit her lips to keep herself from screaming. "Starting today, I will become your shadow."

In a flash, he was gone. Gone from the room, Gone from her sight. Gone. Maka began to breath heavily, falling down to her knees and letting the papers in her hands fall. She still couldn't quite grasp the situation. It was still hard for her to believe that Soul Evans, her new boss, the Director, was really a vampire. It worried her to know that there could be other weirdos like him around the Evans Company. Maka really hoped that Soul would be the only freak she was to ever encounter.

So what was she suppose to do now? Was she really suppose to go home and pack like the way Soul had told her to? What if it was some sort of trap? How could she believe him after everything he had said and done to her? Maka pulled on her hair before she covered her face with her hands. It was a nightmare. It truly was a living nightmare, but what was worse was that no one would believe her if she said something. They would probably just consider her crazy.

Wiping away a tear or two from her face, Maka got up from the floor and headed toward the door. What was left for her to do? Nothing would make her happier than visiting her mother since she didn't have a chance in the morning, but she was scared. She was scared that Soul would end up following her. She was scared of having him so close to the person she cherished the most.

Ignoring the people that were staring at her, Maka walked over to the elevator, heading down to the bottom floor. What was she suppose to do to liberate herself from Soul? Was there even a way to get rid of a vampire? Maka didn't think so, but she hoped for some sort of solution. If she had to keep living the way she was now, she would go insane. The moment Maka walked outside the building, into the busy streets, she suddenly came face to face with Kid.

"Maka!" He walked toward her, giving her a tight hug. Maka on the other hand couldn't even find the strength to lift up her hands. Kid kissed her gently on the lips, but Maka couldn't feel that spark that she used to feel before. In that moment, her life belonged to Soul and he could kill her whenever he wanted to without hesitation. Now, thanks to her, Kid's life was also at risk.

"Why did you leave without telling me in the morning?" Kid told her, placing his hand around her waist as they both started walking down the sidewalk toward the parking lot. Maka gave him a small smile, but she couldn't find the right words to say. "I was so worried about you. I called you so many times, but you didn't answer. Is everything okay, Maka? Are you feeling better now?"

Was she feeling better? That was the real question. What was she feeling? Maka let out a sigh, grabbing Kid's hand tightly. She gave it a tight squeeze as she looked down at the ground. It didn't matter what she said. He wouldn't believe her. He wouldn't believe that Soul was a vampire, not when she didn't have any proof. "I'm okay. I was just a bit stressed out yesterday, I guess. I was probably just imagining things."

"I was really worried about you, Maka." He told her, leaning closer to her, whispering in her ear. Maka was with Kid and she was squeezing his hand tightly, but Soul's frightening presence was still inside her. "I really thought something had happened to you or something. You looked pretty bad yesterday."

Something did happened to her. Her life was suddenly infested with a monster, a demon. Maka shook her head as they got closer to her car. "Something happened at work today, Kid."

This got his attention and Maka could feel her body quivering. Why was she cold when the air was warm and mild? They stood in front of her car and Kid grabbed both of her hands gently, staring at her with his beautiful golden eyes. They were the complete opposite of Soul's scary ones. "What happened?" Kid asked her before giving her car a glance. "Are you going home this early?"

Maka let out another sigh, clearing her throat. Her eyes were glued to the ground since she scared to look up and find Soul. "I was transferred today. I don't work for the Financial Department anymore. I'm the Public Relations Director's assistant and I'm heading to New York tomorrow."

"Wow, Maka. That's pretty good news. You should be happy." Kid told her, grabbing her face with both his hands. He held her in such a gentle manner like if she would break with a harder touch. His hands were warm and protecting, something completely different from Soul. "You should be jumping with joy. You should be happy."

"I am." Maka lied, giving Kid a smile, trying to hide her anxiousness. "I am happy. I just don't want to go to New York. Even if it's only a small trip, I don't want to leave my mother alone. To say, that I haven't even visited her today. I feel terrible."

"I'm sure your mother will understand and I'm sure she'll be waiting for you quite happily." Kid told her and Maka could tell that he was trying to encourage her. In that moment though, not even the sun could get her warm. "I'm sure she doesn't want you to miss this opportunity of a lifetime. Just imagine, Maka. Can't you picture yourself in New York? I'm sure you're going to have a good time. Still, isn't tomorrow a bit fast?"

"Yes, it is." Maka told him and she suddenly found herself hugging him. He hugged her back, but Maka couldn't feel that safety she used to feel before. She did like him and she did enjoy being with him, but Maka wondered if she would ever fall in love with him. "I hate this so much. I wish I could just quit and move far away."

"What are you saying, Maka?" Kid told her with a small laugh which caught her a bit off guard. Couldn't he sense her seriousness? "Everything is going to be fine. Give this new position a chance. I'm sure you'll like it."

"By the way, Kid," Maka began, letting go of Kid and pulling out the keys from her car. She had to get going home before Soul magically appeared before her. She wondered where he had gone off to, considering it was sunny outside. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"

"Yeah, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to pay you a little visit." He told her, scratching the back of his head nervously, a small blush appearing in his face. Looking at him that way made Maka smile sincerely. "I just needed to make sure that you were okay. I never expected you to tell me that you were going to New York. If I would have known, I would have planned something special for you."

"Oh, Kid." Maka smiled at him, touching his hair gently. "That isn't necessary. I'm sure I'll be back soon, probably in a day or two. I think we're just going to attend some sort of meeting or something. I just have to make sure the-the Director doesn't make any rash decision that could crash the company. According to Joe Buttataki, my ex-boss, my job is to help him with financial reports and contracts and things like that. In all honesty, I don't want to help him with anything."

"Why is that?" Kid asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Because I don't like him at all! I hate him!" Maka told him a little louder than she would have liked. She tried to calm down, but an image of Soul appearing in her head. His smirk, his fangs, his eyes, his hands; everything was present within her. She couldn't erase that scary feeling. She couldn't erase that cold touch from her neck. She couldn't erase that horrifying fear. "He's the worst. I would rather quit than work for him."

"Maka, calm down." Kid told her and Maka really did try. She took deep breaths, but Soul's threats were circling round and round inside her head. "Why do you hate him so much? Did he do something to you?"

Soul didn't do much; he just destroyed her entire life! Maka wished she could tell Kid everything that had happened the night before again, but the results would be just the same. Kid, as smart as he was, would never believe that she was being manipulated by a monster. "You know what, Kid?" Maka said shaking her head back and forth. "I really have to get going. I need to pack my stuff and I need do some other things before I leave. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Maka." Kid kissed her again and once again, Maka felt nothing. "Don't forget to call me. I'll try to see you off tomorrow at the airport. Just tell me what time you're leaving. Alright?"

Maka watched him leave, heading toward his car that was parked by the end of the parking lot, by the side of the building. His driver was waiting for him and it wasn't long before they drove away. Maka stared at him for a while, but her head was wandering off somewhere else.

"What am I suppose to do?" Maka said to herself, leaning her head on top of her small compact car. She let out the millionth sigh while she opened the door. She plopped herself inside, turned on the car, and started driving to her apartment complex.

Her mind was thinking a million things, her heart was pounding at a thousand miles per hour. She had barely gotten any sleep at all and she was starting to feel the affects. Her vision was getting blurry, her brain was starting to shut down. She tried to keep her car steady, but there came a point when she didn't even know what she was doing. Her foot was still in the gas pedal when the stop light turned red. She quickly stepped on the brake pedal and turned the steering wheel, but it was too late; she was about to run into another car.

She screamed as loud as she could and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, hearing the tires of her car screeching loudly, echoing throughout the city. Maka waited and waited, but the air bags never hit her face. The glass didn't come crashing toward her body. She didn't feel anything at all.

What happened? She didn't know. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself and her car in perfect shape, neither one scratched. Maka's heart began to pound loudly when she noticed him standing in between her car and the one she was about to crash into. Soul had gotten in the way just to stop her from smashing into another car. In other words, he had just saved her life.

Maka stared at him with wide eyes. His hands were extended, one against her car and the other against the other car. No one seem to notice him except for her. Lowering his arms, Soul turned around to look at her with a smirk before he vanished into thin air. Maka just couldn't believe what was happening.

She rubbed her eyes, looking around and wondering if she really had just seen Soul. Did he really just stop her car after it went out of control? Why would he do something like that? Didn't he want to kill her? Maka could hear someone tapping in her window, but she was lost in a daze. The images kept replaying over and over in her head, convincing her over and over again that Soul had really been there.

What in the world was happening?

...

There were always some things that Soul couldn't understand. Sometimes he said and things he did were a mystery to him. He pondered about it. He wondered to himself as he stood on top of a building looking down at the chaos he had caused just to save that woman's life.

She was nothing to him, but a co-worker, an assistant who knew what he was. She was scared him. Soul knew that much. He could see her trembling every time he approached her. She hated him. She had said so her herself many many times. She didn't want to be near him. He had heard her saying that to her pathetic boyfriend a few moments ago. She was repulsed by him, but, then again, that was a common thing.

That woman, Maka Albarn, she wasn't worth saving. He should have just let her bones get crushed along with her stupid car. What did he care? Whatever happened to her was really none of his business.

Still, how was he going to let her die before he even got a taste of her blood? The more time he thought about her, the more vivid the smell became, the more tempted he became to take a bite. She really wasn't his type, so he didn't understand why every time he got close to her his fangs would emerge, urging him to do something about his desires. He desired her blood. He wanted her blood so badly.

What was stopping him? Maybe his pride, his ego, his anger, and his frustration were getting in the way. He had never been so intoxicated with a human before. He had never wanted something so badly than Maka Albarn's blood. What was it about her blood that smelled so different anyways? She was just a plain ordinary woman. There was nothing special about her.

Either way, whatever the reason was, Soul was about to be stuck with her for a couple of days. He had been forced by the President and the CEO to go to New York and attend some sort of stupid meeting. He wasn't really enthusiastic about it, but what choice did he have? He either did what he was told or he would feel the wrath of a 700 year old vampire.

Well, at least he would have that woman's blood to look forward to.

...


	6. Not Enough

**Soul Eater**

_After much debate and requests, I decided to revive this story. It took me quite some time to rethink and gather my ideas, so please don't get mad if this chapter is a bit boring. I'm not the person that tends to rush things and since this story is going to have a very thick plot, I hope you can bear with me. Aside from that, please look forward for future updates. Chapter 7 will probably be out by this weekend or sooner. It all depends how I'm feeling. :)_

_Anyways, a million thanks to all my readers that are back after a huge hiatus! I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope you can forgive me! So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 6 - Not Enough**

Walking inside the room, Maka was surprised to find the meeting room lounge small and cramped. She had expected something much better especially considering they were trying to make negotiations with the Evans Company. Maka stood still as she watched Soul take a seat in one of the chairs, completely frustrated and annoyed. What did she expect, though? He wasn't even human and yet, he had attended such boring sessions known as meetings. Maka didn't understand why a creature like him would even bother with human affairs. It didn't make sense to her at all.

The airplane ride had been pretty short and quick, but that was all thanks to Soul's private jet. It had been a nightmare to ride with him and Maka had to make sure she didn't fall asleep during the entire flight. She could feel Soul staring at her the entire time like if he was inspecting her. Even though she had made sure to sit as far away from him as possible, Maka never felt safe once. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, but she wanted to keep communication with him to a minimum.

There were still so many things that she didn't know about Soul Evans, the Public Relations Director. She thought he wanted to kill her and yet, he had saved her sorry self the day before. She could still remember the way he had used his body to shield her car from the other car. He had saved her, but Maka didn't understand why and the more she thought about it, the more confused she got. With that thought in her mind, Maka grabbed a chair that was a couple of chairs away from Soul. There was no way she was about to sit next him.

She was still scared of him and she wasn't able to get a wink of sleep because of it. Still, she needed to learn how to subdue her fear. If she was going to work for him, then she needed to get used to him. She needed to learn his weakness and strengths so she could stay alive. Maka pulled out some papers that she had prepared during the plane ride before placing her handbag on the floor. She needed to get that stupid meeting over with so she could leave New York and go back to Death City. She wanted to return to her mother as soon as possible. She hadn't seen her in two days and that fact was starting to crush her.

Maka turned to look at Soul, who seemed to be kind of out of it. His face was getting paler by the minute and his frustration was starting to get more visible. Maka wondered what was wrong with him since she hadn't seen him like that before. Maka looked around the room to realize that the window's blinds were open. The sunlight was coming in and even though it was early, the sun's warmth was pretty strong. Maka wondered if that was the reason why Soul was so annoyed. Maybe the myth about vampires being sensitive to sunlight was true. She did remember his office being as dark as night. She wondered in what way the sun affected him.

She and Soul waited there for a couple of minutes and it wasn't long before a group of men came in. They all sat down in the remaining seats across from them, but the round table they were using seemed too small for them since they were all tall and buff. Then, to make their appearance worse, their suits looked tight and Maka wondered how they were even able to breathe. Either way, she wasn't impressed and she could already tell that the meeting was going to quick and short.

"Well, then," One of the men suddenly said, standing up once again. He seemed to be in his mid-30s, but his thick glasses made him look older. He cleared his throat before he clasped his hands together. Maka gave Soul a quick peek, but unlike her, he didn't seem interested at all. If she didn't know he was a vampire, she would have thought for sure that he was going to fall asleep. "Let's get started. I'm Ethan Griffin and I am the representative and CEO of this corporation. Please, allow me to begin my presentation and tell you why we, the Bryson Co., should form a partnership with the Evans Company."

The man began his speech, but Maka wasn't really paying attention and a part of her didn't even care. A part of her still didn't know what she was doing there. Just a while back she was still a part of the financial department and now, she was stuck with Soul Evans, a crazy vampire. He terrified her to no end and he could really kill her whenever he wanted. Maka let out a sigh as she looked at the papers in her hands again. She wanted to go home. She wanted to crawl inside her apartment and never come out, but her life belonged to Soul.

Maka cursed to herself before she finally decided to tune back into the man's speech. She could tell that he was trying to persuade them to accept a partnership and apart from that, the man wanted them to support an investment that they assured would carry them far. He kept talking on for what seemed like an eternity, but when he was finally done, he grabbed a folder from the table and showed it to them. "Here's the contract." He said with a greedy smile. "All you have to do is sign it and the agreement is done."

Ethan Griffin walked over to them and he slowly handed it to them. Soul grabbed it and opened the folder, but he didn't seemed to care at all. He just stared at it with his crimson eyes, not even bothering to read it. Maka was finally starting to understand why they had assign her to be Soul's assistant. Soul just didn't seem to care about anything. Ethan Griffin handed him a pen with his eyes glowing enthusiastically before he pointed at a particular page. "What do you say, Mr. Evans? Should we take this extra step and join our companies? I can assure you that our alliance will benefit both of us."

Soul shrugged his shoulders before he turned to look at her. He gave her smirk as he coolly sat back on his chair. "I'll sign it." He told the man calmly, crossing his hands. "If she agrees with this, I'll gladly sign it."

Ethan Griffin immediately turned to look in her direction and Maka could feel the pressure coming from him. Soul was doing all of that to make fun of her since she barely had an idea of what was going on. Still, she was glad that she had come prepared. She grabbed her papers before she stood up, her eyebrows furrowing a little. She shifted her eyes to look around the room and it was only until then that she realized that she was the only woman. Feeling a bit awkward, Maka took a deep breath before she began.

"The offer is tempting." Maka started, trying to hide some of the shakiness inside her voice. "You want us to invest in a chain of hotels that could get popular and that could bring in lots of profit. However, you need the Evans Company support and promotion to get this idea to work. That's why you want to form a partnership, an alliance. You want to make sure the Evans Company doesn't abandon this corporation if something goes wrong. Right now, success is not guaranteed and that's why you need us. A company like yours could never open such a high market of hotels alone. You need us to expand."

Maka looked at her papers again, glad she had done some research beforehand. Soul hadn't bothered to explain anything to her and she had to figure what was going on her own. That was probably the reason why he had given her a stack of papers to read and learn from the day before. Letting out a sigh, Maka watched as the men stared at her intently. Their fate was in her hands. "Anyways, there are couple of reasons why I cannot accept this so called partnership."

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan Griffin suddenly exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. That startled her for a bit, but Soul's face expression never changed. He just kept looking at her without even blinking. Maka didn't even know what made her more nervous; the men that looked ready to beat her up or Soul's intimidating and scary glare. "Explain yourself! What do you mean?!"

"Your reputation!" Maka began, throwing a piece of paper on the table for them to see. She crossed her hands as she stared at them angrily. "The Evans Company is well known and a well prestiged organization that has top marked hotel, spas and resort chains all over the world. Creating an alliance with the Brysons would only bring our popularity down since you're hotel's are ugly, badly kept and have terrible reviews."

Maybe she was being a little too blunt, but she just wanted to end everything fast. She couldn't stand to be there with Soul Evans and she hated the way he was staring at her. She wasn't suppose to be the center of the show. "Then, to top that off, this company is financially broke. Your company, Mr. Griffin, has little to no money and it doesn't make sense that you would risk the little you have with such a big investment. As far as I'm concerned, you just want to take advantage of the Evans Company. You want to use our company to bail yourself out of the huge debt you're in."

Taking a pause, Maka placed another pile of papers on the table. She was almost done. "Along with everything else, there are terrible rumors going around about this corporation. Are you aware of that, Mr. Griffin? There are rumors saying that this organization is sided with the Mafia and that you have internet hackers working here. There is also an article saying that one of your employees was taken to jail for murder."

Everyone was shocked by her words, but everything she was saying was true. Her research and investigating hadn't been in vain. She had worked on her speech all night and she was glad she had a chance to use. She just wanted show Soul that she was useful so he could keep her alive. By that point, she was fighting for her life. She and her mother needed to make it through alive.

"This meeting is closed." Maka told them and she could see Ethan Griffin squirming with anger. It was probably a big blow for him to be shot down by a woman especially considering how Soul had been only a couple of seconds away from signing the contract. "The Evans Company isn't about to dirty their hands and ally with a low company such as the Brysons. Please excuse us and have a nice day."

Maka grabbed her handbag from the floor and headed out the door immediately. Without looking back, she headed toward the elevator, hoping Soul would stay behind. She pressed on the button several times and when the doors finally opened, Maka hopped inside, glad that she had made it there all alone. She pressed the button that would take her to the first floor and with a sigh she slowly watched the doors close.

"That was quite a performance you made back there." Maka shrieked as she turned around to find Soul standing behind her. She quickly took a step back, placing her handbag in front of her. That's really all she needed. "I'm impressed with your skills even though you got them mad as fuck. I guess meetings like these aren't so bad when you have other people doing the thinking. I would have just signed their shitty paper."

Maka didn't say anything as she looked down at the floor. The courage she had felt in the meeting room was completely gone and she suddenly grew afraid again. She tried to take another step back, but the elevator's walls were stopping her from going any further. "I don't understand." She suddenly managed to say with a low voice. "Why would they send us to New York just for this? It was a complete joke and I don't understand why the President would even bother with this company in the first place."

Soul didn't say anything, but he took step toward her. He gave her smirk and before she could analyze what was going on, he was standing right in front of her. He placed his hand above her body, leaning it against the wall. He looked down at her and Maka could feel her body tensing up. "What I don't understand is your blood."

Maka widen her eyes as she felt Soul getting closer to her. His eye color slowly shifted from a crimson to bright red, sending a chill down her spine. Maka wanted to get away, but she found herself cornered against the wall. He lowered his head toward her neck and Maka could feel him smelling her. She closed her eyes, afraid of what was going to happen next. "Your blood. It's different from anything I've ever smelled." His cold finger traced the sideline of her jaw before it slowly trickled down to her chest. "But, looking at you better, I think I want more than a bite."

With that being said, Maka quickly pushed him off as hard as she could from her. There was no effect, but Soul backed away with a loud laugh. He was doing that to make fun of her and Maka didn't how much she could put up with it. She hated him and she hated herself being in that situation. Maka closed her eyes, hoping the elevator would just hurry up.

It wasn't long before the elevator finally reached the bottom floor and Maka quickly ran out from the small four wall space. She didn't want to be alone with him and it didn't matter what he said to her. She would always be afraid of him and she wished she could just find his weakness already. Before Maka had a chance to head out the front door, she suddenly found her body paralyzed. It was frozen stiff and she wasn't able to move in the slightest. People were looking at her strangely, but that was the least of her concerns.

"Head over to the hotel. Take a taxi or something." Soul told her from behind as he inserted some money inside her handbag. "Your stuff has already been sent there. There's some things I need to take care of, so you better not even think about running away."

"I would if I could." Maka told him after finding she was able to move her body again. That was one thing she knew about him at least and it wasn't the first time it had happened either. Soul seemed to have the power to paralyze her body whenever he wanted and Maka couldn't help but wonder what else he was able to do. She also knew he had speed along with strength, but what else? What else did she have to know? Was he really invincible? "I know better than that. I'm not stupid."

"Good. Glad to know." Soul told with a smirk before he placed his hands in his pockets. His eyes weren't bright red anymore and they had returned to their normal crimson color. However, his face was getting paler. "Well, I'll catch you around later."

With that, he started walking in the opposite direction of the door. Maka stared at him as he walked away and when the lobby became fairly empty, Soul suddenly vanished into the air. Rubbing her eyes several times, Maka looked around the lobby, but he was nowhere to be found. He had finally left, but she knew that she still wasn't free. She needed to obey if she wanted to stay alive. Curling her hands into fists, Maka gritted her teeth as she walked out the door.

There was no doubt about it; she was going to live hell with Soul Evans.

…

He hated everyone. He hated everything. He hated himself. Those thoughts kept running through his head as he leaned his body against the wall. Somehow, he had managed to make it to the bottom parking lot level, where everything was shrouded with darkness. He had exposed his body to the sunlight for too long and now he was completely worn out. He started coughing again and blood poured out from his mouth, creating a red puddle on the pavement.

What had he expected? He still wasn't strong enough to resist the sunlight and that's why he hated himself. As far as he knew, he was never going to increase in power and he was never going to move higher up in the clan. He so weak compared to other vampires and that's why he was always picked to go to stupid meetings and do stupid errands. He didn't have the power to protest and the clan leader would definitely squash him if he dared to speak up. In a way, he and Maka Albarn were the same. She lived under him while he lived under the clan leader, Asura.

Soul continued to cough up blood. He could feel his body and his strength getting weaker, annoying him completely. Vampires were night creatures and only the strongest were able to go out during the day without pain. He regretted acting so tough since he was feeling the burning consequences. He didn't want that woman to find out that the sun affected him, so he tried to keep his composure in front of her. Still, there was only so much he could take though and now, he had reached his limit. Reaching his cellphone from his pocket, Soul decided to call his so called brother.

"Hey, you!" He exclaimed as soon as he heard someone pick up the phone. "Wes, can you tell me now what the heck is going on? Tell me the real reason why you sent me to New York. Who do they want me to kill this time? I'm not going to believe that you sent me all this way to have a meeting with some fuckers that underestimated the damn company. C'mon, just spit it out."

"_Well, I'm glad everything went well. I just got an email from the head coordinator saying your assistant was rude, disrespectful and full of lies. I don't know what to make of that, but I guess Joe knows what he's doing. We'll just have to trust him. He has been serving us for years after all." _Soul wished he could just shut up and get to the point. They were called brothers, but Soul knew vampires didn't have family. They were all loners who followed orders from the higher ups. _"Anyways, you're right. There is trash you need to take out."_

"I knew it." Soul said to himself as he wiped his mouth. He started scanning the place, hoping he would find someone to feed on. He wasn't able to take a bite out of Maka Albarn because he knew that there were security cameras in the elevator. He had resisted himself from feeding on her in order to keep his true self a secret. "So, who is it? Who am I suppose to hunt down?"

"_I'm not exactly sure and that's why I want you to investigate." _Wes told him before he began to explain. _"Several of our kind have been reported dead and as you know, killing a vampire isn't easy. A normal human would never be able to accomplish such a feat. New York is infested with vampires and yet, more than 50 have been reported dead this week. I still don't know if it's a vampire hunter or a demon, but I want you to investigate what's going on over there. Do you understand?"_

"Yeah, yeah." Soul said, placing his finger inside his ear. It was pretty strange and Soul wasn't sure what to think. Hearing so many vampires dead kind of freaked him out, but in his current condition, even a human could take him out. He needed to find a source of blood fast before he completely collapsed. He hated running errands all the time, but killing threats was his other job aside from being the Public Relations Director. "I get it. I get it. What a pain in the ass. I guess I'll see what I can do about it. I don't promise you anything, though."

"_Alright. Just check out for me. New York City isn't the only place that's getting a high toll of vampire deaths." _Wes told him and Soul could hear the worried tone in his voice. Why was he so scared? It wasn't like someone was actually strong enough to wipe them out. They had been living for centuries. Why would they suddenly go extinct? _"Don't forget to report back. Last time, you had us waiting for hours."_

"I get it." Soul told him before he ended the call. He let out a groan as he looked at the phone in his hand. His skin was getting pale and if he didn't get some blood soon, he would really get himself in a problem. Soul clenched his hands into fists, cursing himself for being so lame. Why? Why was he so obsessed with that woman's blood, though? Why could he still smell it even though she wasn't around?

He had been so close. He had been so close from taking a bite, but he couldn't do it there. It was not only risky, it also wouldn't have enough for him. He wanted her blood, but a part of him also wanted to fuck her. He wanted to place more fear inside her and he wanted to show her who he really was. He was letting her live after all and she needed to pay a high price for it. Soul smirked at his thoughts as he stood up straight. He had never been so entertained by a human before. He wanted to screw around with her now that he finally got the chance.

The smirk never left his face and he could feel his eyes turning red again. He turned around to find a woman opening the door of a car. She was placing some bags inside and she had no idea that he was lurking around. With his prey on target, Soul swiftly snuck behind her before grabbed her neck tightly. She screamed, but Soul silenced her with the little powers he had left. He froze her body, allowing him to manipulate her in anyway that he wanted. He pushed her back against the car as she looked at him with terror.

She didn't seem too appetizing, but she was a thousand times better looking than Maka Albarn. He smirk widen and he could feel his fangs emerging with a desire for blood. He needed to regain his strength, so he was in no position to be picky. He slowly started to unbutton the lady's blouse, moving the collar away from her neck. She couldn't move and she couldn't talk, but Soul could hear her mentally screaming. She was terrorized and Soul loved that part about humans. It made their blood sweeter and more tastier.

Soul licked the side of her neck with his tongue, feeling her body tense up even more. He didn't like feeding during the day, but he didn't have much of a choice. He needed blood because there was no way his body would be able to resist until sunset after all the sunlight he had exposed himself to. Soul slowly pierced his fangs on the woman's skin and he immediately began to suck out the warm red liquid.

It didn't have her smell, though. In fact, he could hardly smell the blood he was taking in. His body was gaining strength again, but his other senses weren't being satisfied. It wasn't enough. Soul gripped on the woman's arms tightly, feeling frustrated that he wasn't getting full. Her blood was good, but he wondered what the blood of Maka Albarn would taste like. He had been craving her for days and it was starting to drive him insane. He wanted her blood in that moment. He wanted to get rid of the itch that had been growing inside him unknowingly.

Soul slowly pulled away from the woman in arms, spilling her blood all over her clothes and body. She was trembling as she looked at him with fear and anger. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Soul placed his hand over the lady's forehead. In a matter of seconds, she fell on the floor unconsciously, her memories of him having been completely erased. That's what he always did to his victims. He couldn't let them know of his existence. Soul looked down at her with pity since she was going to wake up feeling lost and confused on what had happened.

Things would be different with Maka Albarn, though. He wouldn't have to erase her memories because she already knew he was a vampire, a monster. Of course, her fear would be enough to keep her mouth shut and that's what made the game fun to Soul. He could manipulate her in anyway that he wanted. He could screw around with her until he grew tired of her. With a smirk on his face, Soul placed his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away from the woman he had half killed.

He had business to take care of before he went toward his second victim.

...


	7. Priorities

**Soul Eater **

_Well, it's 2 am and I could wait to update tomorrow, but I just can't help myself sometimes. I don't think I would be able to sleep knowing that he chapter is done, but not updated on here. This always happens and my sleep pattern is horrible as of the moment. I'll have to get it back together once school starts. _

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! After a 5 month hiatus, I'm glad people still stuck around for this story. I promise that won't happen again and I'll try to update frequently. I'll be taking care of sisters since my mom is going out of town for a bit, but there will always be time. So, pleas excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations._

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 7 - Priorities**

It was about to be midnight, but sleep was no where near her. Even though she was locked inside her room, Maka didn't feel safe in the least. Hugging her knees, Maka looked at her cellphone for the millionth time as she debated whether or not she should call Kid. He had told her to call him once she was done with her business, but Maka wasn't sure what she would talk to him about. She couldn't tell him that she was terrified of her boss and that her fear was keeping her inside her hotel room.

With a sigh, Maka's thoughts slowly shifted to her mother. She wondered if she was doing okay since she hadn't been able to visit her in the last couple of days. When her mother went into coma, Maka thought her life couldn't get any worse. However, her life was now a living nightmare because of Soul Evans. She felt more like prisoner than an assistant and it was all because she had discovered his secret. The only reason he even kept her alive was because he was bored and tormented her as a sport. Maka couldn't give in to her fear, though. She needed to live and she wanted to be with her mother till the end.

Picking up her phone from the mattress, Maka began to dial Kid's number. It was midnight in New York, but she knew that it was much earlier in Death City. Still, Maka wasn't sure if Kid would be around to talk. He was always studying and Maka didn't want to bother him with her nonsense. With that in mind, Maka shut her phone off instead. She laid herself back on the bed, her head leaning comfortably on top of the pillow.

She wanted to leave already, but she didn't know if she and Soul had anymore business there. The meeting they were suppose to attend had been a completel joke. It didn't even make sense why that company had even bothered to make a partnership with the Evans Company. As far as she knew, the Evans Company was the largest and most influential companies in the hotel market. They were filthy rich and they were extremely prosperous. She had even heard rumors that the Evans Company wanted to expand to other areas of business.

Their ambition was just too great and the one behind everything was the president, Soul Evans' father. Maka had never met him and she didn't know anyone else that had. He was one big mystery and she couldn't help but wonder if he was a vampire too. Maka grabbed a nearby pillow to hug it tightly in her arms. A cold chill ran down her spine as a knot formed in her throat. Soul probably wasn't the only vampire that existed and it scared her to think that there were more scary creatures like him.

Still, it didn't make sense to her. Why would he even bother with human affairs? If he was so bored like he said he was, why didn't he do something that appeased him more? Maka turned around in the bed as she snapped her eyes shut. It frustrated her so much. She didn't know anything more about him than she already knew. She wanted to know his weakness. She wanted to know if there was a way for her to escape from his grasp. She needed to find a way to threaten him back so her mother and Kid could be safe. She would never forgive herself if Soul went after them.

Maka was about to curl herself with the blanket with she suddenly felt a cold breeze hit her skin. She quickly sat up as she turned to look at the window. Everything was still and there was nothing out of the ordinary. The room was quiet and she could even hear the clock ticking on the wall. Maka shook her head, letting a crooked smile escape from her lips. She was probably just imagining things. Her fear of Soul was probably driving her crazy.

Even so, Maka got up from the bed to walk over to the window. She pushed the curtains aside to look at the beautiful lighted city in front of her. She was in New York and yet, she couldn't get herself to enjoy anything. She felt more depressed than ever and she wished she was back in Death City. She wished she was back in her small cramped apartment and she wished that she didn't have to see Soul Evans ever again. With that in her mind, Maka turned back around to find the surprise of her life.

"So you didn't runaway, huh?" Maka screamed at the sound of Soul's voice. She quickly stepped back, rubbing her eyes with terror. If she was sleeping, she really hoped she would wake up soon. She stared at him for several seconds only to see a devilish smirk on his face. "I don't have to go chase you down."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Maka exclaimed, looking around the room for something she could use to defend herself with. Why did he do this to her, though? Why did he like to bother her so much? She thought a vampire couldn't enter a room without an invitation, but then again, that was only myth. Soul Evans was the real thing and Maka didn't know anything about him or his kind. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! Do you like scaring me that much?!"

He shrugged his shoulders as he took a step closer to her. Maka's legs were trembling and she didn't know what to do. Her eyes were on the verge of tears and she could feel her knees getting close to collapse. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly as her hands started to get sweaty with fear. It was bad enough she had to deal with Soul during the day. Now, she had to deal with him during the night which was a 100 times worse. Maka gulped as she continued to take steps back. However, it wasn't long before she found herself cornered against the wall.

"Don't get too full of yourself." He told her before he sat down on the edge of the bed. He stared at her with dull eyes, but Maka could see him a bit unsteady. He let out a sigh as he looked around her room. "You were right, though. There's something more I had to do here besides attend that stupid meeting." He turned to look at her with another smirk. "You want to know about it?"

Maka quickly shook her head, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to have anymore connections with him. "Just go away. I don't care. Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you. Just get out of this room. I can't stand you."

"I've been told that there's something that's been attacking vampires around here." He began, completely ignoring her. "I'm suppose to find it and kill it, but the problem is that I haven't found anything. I looked all over New York, but I couldn't find anything suspicious. It's weird, though. Whatever this thing is, it must be pretty strong. I mean, it's not easy to kill a vampire. A normal human would never be able to do something like that." He paused before he turned to look in her direction. "But, you knew that already, right?"

He was mocking her. He was rubbing in her face that she couldn't do anything against him. She knew she was inferior compared to him, but he didn't have to remind her every time. Maka gritted her teeth, her hands curling into fists. "Why are you telling me that? I told you that I didn't care. Just leave me alone and get out of my room."

"I'm the one that's paying for it." Soul suddenly whispered in her ear and Maka was shocked to find him standing right in front of her. She hated when he did that and she hated the fact that she could never predict his movements. He hovered above her again, like the same way he had done in the elevator, except this time, she was at a greater risk. Maka looked up at him, trying her best to hide her fear. "I can come in here whenever I want. We're going to be here for a while, so you might as well get used to it. I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on around here. I can't have the superiors scold at me."

"Superiors?" Maka let slip out of her mouth and she quickly regretted it. He smirked at her as his hand reached down to grab her lose her. Maka wanted to slap his hand away, but her she was too scared to do so. Soul was a vampire after all and she couldn't push her luck. He was letting her live, but he could technically kill her whenever he wanted.

"That's right, There are more vampires out there than me. If I don't kill you, then they probably will. If they knew a stupid pathetic human knew about vampires, they would kill you in a matter of seconds. So, it's better if you continue to be under my supervision." He told her with a smirk full of sarcasm. "Don't you think?"

Maka tried to push him away, but in that moment, Soul grabbed her wrists tightly. It was only then that she understood what he was doing. He had told her all of that so he could keep her under confinement. He wanted to have more control over her than he already had. "Let me go." Maka growled at him, furrowing her eyebrows. She tried to pull her hands from his grip, but he was just too strong. "Just leave me alone! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"You look better with your hair down." He suddenly commented and it wasn't until then that Maka noticed his eye color changing from crimson to bright red. "It makes you look more appetizing."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Maka started to panic as she started to desperately pull her hands from his grasp. It was pointless, though and Soul wasn't even making an effort to grab her. "Just get the hell away from me! If you keep saying stuff like that, I will tell the world what you are!"

His face didn't make the slightest reaction to her comment. His eyes remained still as they continued to stare at her with awe. Then, he pulled her closer to him and when they're faces were inches apart, he pushed her body over bed. Before she had a chance to stand up, Soul climbed on top her and he pinned her tightly against the mattress. Maka looked up at him in fear, her eyes staring straight into Soul's red ones. Her heart was racing inside her chest and her mouth had gone completely dry. Her breathing was going out of control and she could feel her entire body trembling. He was enjoying it, though. He was enjoying seeing her so frightened and terrified. Everything was just a stupid game for him.

"You smell nice." He told with a smirk and this time, Maka could see his fangs. "Your blood smells nice."

He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand as the other began to trickle down her face. Maka's eyes widen in terror as she felt Soul's cold hand grape her neck. He left it there for several seconds before he let out a laugh. He was messing around with her and he was doing all of that because he was bored. "Please, just leave me alone."

Of course, he didn't listen to her and he bent down closer to her. He gave her smirk and Maka almost shrieked when he licked the side of her ear. She snapped her eyes shut, but Soul forcefully grabbed her face so she could open them again. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." He told her, his smirk completely vanishing from his face. He was being serious and he didn't seem to be playing around anymore. "I already fed today and yet, it wasn't enough for me. I want yours. I want your blood. I want to try it."

Feeling her body paralyzed, Maka suddenly felt Soul's face going down toward her neck. He sniffed her before he slowly licked the side of her neck. Maka could feel tears traveling down her cheeks as she hoped her body would respond to her call. He couldn't do this to her. He wasn't suppose to do that. "I can smell it." He whispered and Maka could hear his voice slipping away. "Your blood is driving me mad. I don't even understand why. You're such an ugly woman after all."

With that being said, Maka suddenly felt something sharp piercing through her skin. It was his fangs. They had clawed right through her like two sharp knives. Once they were in, Maka suddenly felt him sucking the life right out of her. He was taking in her blood and she could feel her body tensing up. At the same time, she felt like if something heavy was being pressed against her chest not allowing her to breath. The pain was unbearable and her heart throbbed along with it. She couldn't take it and as the seconds ticked by, she felt herself losing strength, getting weaker. It wasn't long before her vision started getting blurry, making it harder for her to keep her eyes open. "Soul." Maka managed to squeak. "Stop."

He didn't, though. He kept drawing out her blood without any consideration. He even tilted her head to get in a better position and angle. He gripped on her shoulders tightly as he pressed his fangs deeper inside her. Maka groaned, finding herself losing air. She could feel her warm blood trickling down from her neck and from Soul's mouth. She was losing her consciousness and Maka could feel her eyes rolling back. She felt like she was floating away, the entire room spinning in circles.

Just when she thought she was going to collapse, Soul removed his fangs from the side of her neck. Maka regained control over her body, but she had lost too much blood. She was too weak to even move. Still, she managed to look up at Soul to find his mouth dripping with her blood. He wiped it away with his hand hand before he leaned toward her again. Instead of biting her, Soul slowly started to lick the blood he had spilled all over her body. Maka groaned again as she felt Soul's wet tongue touching her skin, wiping off the blood he had missed. He removed every drop and Maka grimaced when she felt his tongue sliding down to her chest.

"Stop." She managed to say again, promising herself to get him back for what he had done to her. She didn't know how, but she was more determined than ever to free herself from him. "Why?"

"I can't let it go to waste." He told her before he started licking some blood off his fingers. When he was done, he turned to look back at her. He grabbed her face tightly, but Maka barely had the strength to look at him. "It's just as I thought. You're delicious. I've never tasted a human like you."

"I hate you." Maka told him with anger. She wanted to push him off, but she couldn't even lift them from the mattress. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at his eyes. They weren't red anymore and they had returned to their normal crimson color. Still, she had been left completely defenseless. She didn't stand a chance against him in her current state. "I fucking hate you."

"I'll go easier on you next time." He told her with a smirk, but Maka didn't find it funny at all. She would make sure there wouldn't be a next time. But, how could she do something like that when he had complete control over her? Maka could feel tears of anger rolling down her cheeks, but that only seemed to amuse Soul more. "I might take more than you're blood next time, though. I might be over two hundred years old, but that doesn't mean I don't get horny."

"You dirty bastard." Maka gritted her teeth at him as she felt his hand threatening to slip underneath her pajama pants. "I'll kill you."

"You can't lay a finger on me." He told her, getting off her. He stretched out his hands in the air, looking down at her pathetic form. She tried to sit up, but the more she moved, the dizzier she became. She felt like if the entire room was rocking back and forth. "I can take your virginity whenever I want and you can't do anything about it. I'll kill your mother and that stupid boyfriend of yours if you don't do what I say. Is that what you want?"

That was the reason why she couldn't fight back. She couldn't put her loved ones at risk. She had to do what he said or else he would kill her mother and Kid. If she had to chose between her life and theirs, she would chose theirs without a second thought. Maka placed her hand over her neck and she could feel two small holes formed on her skin. He was really a vampire, a monster.

"This is your price." He told her before he suddenly vanished from the room. "I won't let you escape."

…

He had almost killed her. Just a little more and he really would have killed her. It kept running through his head and he kept telling himself to stop, but he couldn't. The more blood he drained out, the more he wanted. He had lost control of himself the moment he had her pinned down against the bed. He was only suppose to go in there to scare her, but his vampire instincts took over him. He wouldn't be able to be himself until he got her blood.

It was better than he had imagined, though. He knew her blood would be sweet since he could practically smell it inside her. However, when he finally got to taste it, he realized that he blood was special. It was nothing like he had ever tasted and he just couldn't get enough of it. Even though he was full, he kept sucking out her blood and if he hadn't noticed her life slipping away, he would have kept going.

Soul sighed as he looked out at the lighted city from the top of the hotel building. He just didn't get it and the more he pondered about it, the more frustrated he came. She was just an ugly ordinary woman, a pathetic human. She wasn't any different and yet, her blood was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. Even as he sat there, he could still smell her blood and he could still feel it's warmth inside him. There was no way he would be content with one bite. Once she recuperated a bit, he was determined to go back for more.

He was suppose to be there to find the specimen that was killing off vampires, but now, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his mission. His mind and his body were still fantasizing over her blood. He was still enchanted by it's sweetness and delicacy. Soul cursed himself silently as he felt the breeze flapping through his white hair.

What made her blood so sweet? Why had he craved it so badly? Soul couldn't come up with the answer. There was a saying that vampires were attracted to a certain type of blood and Soul wondered if he was attracted to her blood specifically. He always went around feeding from different types of woman until he was content, but with her, it was different. He felt like he could feed on her blood forever. It was just that good and satisfying.

Scratching the back of his head, Soul let out a sigh while placing his hands inside his pockets. So what was he suppose to now? He had been ordered by Wes to look around New York, but after what had happened, there was no way he would be able to concentrate. He still couldn't get over the joy of tasting and feeding on her blood. His body was still craving for more and he knew he would go back to her room if he let his desires take a hold of him. He needed to calm down before he did anything else.

There was no way he could kill her now. After knowing how well her blood satisfied his thirst, Soul couldn't afford to lose her and he would have to find a way to keep her close. Even though it annoyed him to think that he was getting too obsessed over one woman, he couldn't help it. He needed her alive so he could keep feeding from her. He knew he would never encounter a woman as delicious as her.

It was still so present, though and he couldn't help but wonder why. Her smell, her taste, the look in her eyes. It was something more than her blood. Was there something more that he was attracted to other than her blood? Soul shook that thought away as he jumped from the hotel building to the next. He couldn't just stand there and think about her blood all day. He needed to do what Wes had told him. That had to be his top priority.

He smirked at himself as he thought of his so called brother. He would kill him if he knew that he was keeping woman who knew their secret alive. He was breaking Asura's number one rule and he wouldn't have any consideration toward him. Asura would probably rip his body to shreds if he knew. He would erase his existence from the planet since he was the only one that was capable of doing that without lifting a finger. He was just that strong and Soul hoped he would be a strong as him one day.

Still, even though he knew the consequences, Soul wanted to keep Maka Albarn alive, at least for the moment. She was not only his entertainment, she had the most delicious blood and what was the most intriguing of all was the fact that her blood was under his sleeve. She was under his control and he could feed from her whenever he wanted. Soul smirked again as he looked around the city. In a way, that pathetic woman belonged to him.

Soul jumped from the top of the building to the bottom, quickly hiding himself with an alley's shadows. Even though it was late into the night, he knew the streets were filled with thugs and female sluts. He couldn't afford to be seen since that would only cause unnecessary conflicts. He had to find out who or what was killing his kind. He had already been looking since sunset, but he hadn't been able to find anything. He hoped he would find something now that there were less humans out.

That had to be his top priority, but, for some strange reason, he couldn't stop thinking about her and her blood.

…


	8. Blame

**Soul Eater **

_I started typing this story like around 10:30 and now, it's passed two. Seriously, I get distracted so easily and it doesn't help that I keep getting up to get something to eat. Still, my dad is making himself some waffles. I guess this is what happens when mom goes out of town for a week. We stay up as long as we want to and eat at whatever time we want to._

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! Thank you for all the support! So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 8 - Blame**

It was his fault. Everything was his fault. Her life had turned into a living hell because of him. She could still feel his sharp fangs piercing inside her neck and she could feel his cold hands holding down her body. His bright red eyes were still vividly present inside her mind and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the fear he had been inflicted upon her. She was terrified. She was afraid he would come back to bite her again. He had giving her a warning about it, but she hoped he was just bluffing with her.

Maka opened her eyes to find her room pitch dark. Only a small ray of sunlight peeked in through the window and she couldn't help but wonder what time it was. She sat up, but she immediately leaned her hands on the mattress when she felt the room spinning in circles. It was clearly morning or past morning, so she didn't understand why she still felt like crap. Just how much blood had Soul taken from her? Maka coughed before she slowly scooted her body toward the edge of the bed. Her vision was still a little blurry, but she didn't know if that was because of the room's darkness.

She stood up, but her legs wobbled violently and she almost lost her balance. She stumbled toward the dresser, holding herself up with one of the of the drawers' handles. She felt sick and she didn't exactly know what was going on with her body. Then, she suddenly felt pain coming from the side of her neck, from the exact spot where Soul had bitten her last night. Maka lifted her hand and placed it over her wound to find it hot and swollen. What exactly had he done to her?

Shaking her head, Maka managed to walk over to the window. She pulled the curtains open to let in some light and with that, she started looking around for her phone. She was distraught to find it on the floor, but it shocked her even more to realize that it was almost about to be six...in the evening. She had slept for almost 18 hours.

Maka gulped as began to look around the room with terror. There was still enough sun left. If she hurried, she could escape before Soul came back. Realizing the challenges, Maka charged toward her suitcase as fast as she could. She couldn't afford to lose any time. As far as she knew, Soul was busy taking care of some vampire business. He probably wasn't going to come until night had fallen. That's how it had worked yesterday. Still, in that moment, it didn't matter to her. She needed to get back to Death City as soon as she could. She couldn't afford to stay with Soul Evans any longer.

With that on her mind, Maka took off her pajama and changed into some clothes. She still felt a bit dizzy and her body felt weak, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She needed to leave. She needed to go back to Death City before Soul came back and she had brought just enough money to buy a plane ticket. Maka went around her room and stashed her things inside the suitcase. The longer she stayed there, the more afraid she became. Every now and then, she would turn back to look at the window, making sure Soul wasn't watching her.

When she was finally finished, Maka quickly tied up her hair in a bun and placed her glasses over her nose. She grabbed her small suitcase before she headed to the door. She peeked out into hallway and after making sure that no one was around, Maka quietly sneaked out. She knew she would get in big trouble if she was caught leaving, but getting caught was not part of her plan. She just needed to get down to the lobby and once she was surrounded with people, she would be safe for the most part. Soul probably wouldn't try do anything rash if they were surrounded with people.

Maka made it to the elevator and she quickly pressed the button that would take her to the bottom floor. She nervously looked around, afraid that Soul would pop out in front of her in any moment. She pressed the button a few more times, hoping it would hurry up. She could feel her hands quivering with fear while her palms were dripping with sweat. She needed to get out of there. She needed to go home and find a way to end her terrifying nightmare. Maka waited impatiently for another couple of seconds. When the elevator doors finally slid open, Maka quickly dashed inside, pushing some people that were getting out.

Pressing another button, Maka watched the doors close with relief. She had managed to make it that far without being caught and she hoped she would be able to keep that up. Still, that didn't make her any less nervous. She was a plain human after all and Soul was a vampire, a monster that liked making her suffer. Maka placed her hands over the side of her neck again, feeling the same pain. The other people that were accompanying her in the elevator looked at her strangely as she silently cursed and gritted her teeth.

Could it be that she was still feeling the after effects? Could it be she had slept for so long because Soul bit her mercilessly? Maka looked up at the ceiling, watching the small lights flash on with every floor they passed. In a few minutes, she would be hoping inside a taxi and driving herself away to the airport. Soul wouldn't be able to catch her by then. Even if he was capable of tracking her down, it would be too late by then.

She knew it was a horrible idea, but she just needed to do something. She couldn't live under her fear forever. She had to risk and take a chance if she ever wanted to live normally again. Then again, after everything she had experienced and seen, Maka doubted she would ever live normally again. Even if she did manage to leave New York, Soul would hunt her down in Death City and she knew he wouldn't stop until she was under his submission again. She knew his secret. She knew too much and Soul was never going to let her leave because of that. He would probably kill her first.

When the elevator finally reached the bottom floor, Maka rushed out before everyone else. She had made it to the lobby. Now the only thing she needed to do was make it out the door. Even though she was in a hurry, Maka tried to stay as calm as possible. She couldn't raise any suspicion. She went to the reception lady to check out before she finally started heading toward the door.

The minute she stepped outside she felt a rough wind blowing on her skin. She looked around and was a bit surprised to find the area lonelier than usual. She gulped before she started heading toward the main street. She needed to get on a taxi before her plan was completely ruined. The sun was already starting to set and it wouldn't be long before Soul showed up. Then again, she wasn't entirely sure if he watching her in that moment.

"Hey." Maka's body immediately froze. There was someone standing behind her. She could clearly see their shadow hovering above hers. Maka gulped and closed her eyes. She was just too afraid to turn around. "We've been waiting for you all day."

Maka turned around to find three men standing behind her with a grin. She looked at them carefully before realizing that they were the people she had encountered in the meeting the day before. However, they weren't wearing their tacky and tight suits anymore. In fact, they were dressed more like thugs. Maka smirked to herself since the research she had collected about them had been correct.

"Oh and why is that? Are you still pursuing that partnership?" Maka asked them as she lifted an eyebrow. She didn't have time to deal with them, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Well, you should give up on it already. There's no way the Evans Company is going to make a deal with your company. If you need more reasons, then I'll be more than glad to give them to you. So, instead of wasting your time, why don't you just leave. It's pointless and you're not going to convince me."

"We know that, hag." He told her, raising his voice in a very surprising manner. A sly smirk appeared in his face and when Maka took a step back, she felt something hard slightly touching her spine. She tilted her head to find a very intimidating man standing right behind her. Her hand immediately let go of her suitcase as fear entered her body again. "That's why we think it's better if we talk about this in private. What do you say?"

Maka didn't say anything. She didn't have to turn around to know that the man behind her was pointing a gun at her. He pushed it against her back as she was forced to walk forward. It wasn't long before she found herself walking down the street with them and what scared her the most was the fact that she had no idea where they were taking her. Still, what else was she suppose to do but follow them? She was being threaten once again and this time, it was being done by a group of humans. Maka looked around the area before she spotted a black car that was waiting for them.

The man that was walking behind her pushed her forward with the gun again. Maka stumbled forward before another man opened the door for her. Inside, she could see the Bryson's representative, Ethan Griffin, sitting down patiently. Maka gulped as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. This was what she got for trying to run away. "What do you want from me?" She suddenly asked them bravely. "I don't have time to deal with you. I have somewhere important I need to be!"

"We could care less!" The guy holding the door barked at her and Maka suddenly felt another push. If Soul was really around, wouldn't he have saved her by then? Maka smirked at her own stupid thought. Why did she care? After all, she was trying to run away from him. She couldn't change her mind just because she found herself in desperate situation. There was no way she was going to depend on her aggressor after he had violated her for the fun of it. "I said get the hell inside." He yelled at her before pulling out a small pocket knife. He showed it to her and leaned forward to point it straight at her. "I won't hesitate to shove this thing up your ass."

Maka did what she was told and the minute she sat down, the guy quickly closed the door. Three seconds hadn't even passed by when the driver pushed on the gas pedal with all his might. Maka's body ascended forward from the momentum and when she regained her composure, she was surprised to find Ethan Griffin staring at her angrily. She furrowed her eyebrows at him before demanding an explanation.

"What in the world do you want from me?!" Maka hollered at him, but she calmed down when she saw a man sitting next to the driver's seat. He was dressed up in black, wearing big and dark shades. Maka leaned back as she realized she had put herself in a very dangerous situation. "Are you that desperate in forming a partnership with the Evans Company? I guess that just proves how pathetic your company really is. If we don't help you out, you're going to eventually be bought out. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the Evans Company took the Brysons from you. Their ambitious like that."

"Shut your mouth, woman." He yelled, giving her a death glare. "You're prying has gone too far. You're going to pay for messing with us. We almost had it, but you had to ruin it by opening your big mouth. The Director Evans was about to sign our contact, but you had to change his mind! Everything is your fault! It's your fault for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

It was only until then that Maka remembered the rumors she had heard about them. Maybe it had been a bad idea to shove it in their faces. She had accused them of many things because of her own purposes, her main one being to end the meeting as fast as possible. Still, if they were carrying guns and knives around, that only confirmed the rumors that they did have some sort of involvement with the mafia. One thing she knew for sure, though, was that they were scary and threatening people.

They drove in silence for the next minutes or so before the car suddenly stopped. Maka was about survey the area when she suddenly saw the door rush open. She was pulled out rashly by the hair before she thrown down on the ground. Her body was immediately stricken with pain and before she had a chance to stand up, she felt a shoe over her head. Had that been their intention the entire time?

"You look quite nice down there." She could hear Ethan Griffin say in sarcastic voice. Her eyes snapped shut when she she felt someone picking her up by the hair again. They pushed her against a wall, her arm hitting hard against it. She opened her eyes to find Ethan Griffen standing right in front of her with a group of men behind him. They had taken her to some dark alley that was completely isolated and abandoned. No would hear her if she screamed out for help.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyways, you shitty woman." He hissed at her as he kept getting closer and closer. Then, standing right in front of her, he grabbed her neck tightly which caused her to feel a horrid pain in the spot where Soul had bitten her. "You have no right to look down on us. Just because you work for the Evans Company doesn't make you better than us. That's why we're trying to find shortcuts to reach to the top. Even if it means using illegal alternatives. I don't know where you got that information about us, but we're going to make you regret your decision."

He punched her across the face, making her fall on the ground with a thud. He grabbed her by her shirt collar before he undid her messy bun. "You know, you're not as ugly as you make yourself seem." He said, leaning down closer to her. "I could use a woman like you. How about you come work for me? I'll give you twice what you make now."

"Never." She wheezed, feeling dizzy again. Her body didn't have the strength to fight back and it was all because of Soul. If she hadn't been running away from him, she wouldn't even be caught up in such a mess. If he hadn't bit her, she wouldn't have grown so scared of him. Everything was his fault. He was the one to blame for everything. "I would never work for you or stupid company."

He smacked his lips before he dropped her on the ground once again. Even though her vision was getting blurry, Maka watched as a man handed Ethan Griffin a knife. He covered her mouth with his hand as a scary smirk appeared on his face. Maka's eyes widen while she tried to free herself from his grasp. She couldn't, though. He was strongly holding her down and being in that current condition, she was too weak to set herself free. Ethan Griffin got closer to her face and it wasn't long before Maka could feel his hot breath hitting her skin. She quickly turned around the other way, wishing someone could come and help her.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He told her in the ear, making her shiver more than she already was. "You know what this means right? You know our involvement with this secret organization. There's no way we possibly let you live. I made you a valid offer, but you turned me down without even thinking about it. If you're lucky, maybe your disappearance might make it in the newspaper."

With that being said, Maka felt him stab her on the right side of her stomach with the knife. She tried to scream, but her mouth was gagged by his hand. The pain was unbearable and she could her blood pouring out, soaking her clothing. Losing control of her breathing, Maka tried to push him off, but her hands were suddenly restrained by some of his henchmen. Ethan Griffin laughed as he pushed the knife deeper inside her. Maka groaned with pain as she felt tears escaping from her eyes. She was really going to die. She was going to die in the hands of humans.

Ethan Griffin removed the knife from her body before he looked down at her with evil shrouded in his eyes. Maka didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She could already feel the blood of pool forming underneath her. If she didn't do something, she would clearly bleed to death. She heard him laugh again before he lifted the knife in the air. "This is revenge for everything the Evans Company has ever made us go through! This is what you get for looking down on us!"

"Hold it." She heard someone say, but her consciousness was starting to slip away. Ethan Griffin quickly turned back to find Soul standing right behind one of his men. Maka's vision was blurry, but she could make out Soul's figure. She could make out his white hair and bright red eyes. "I'll take it from here."

Maka kept looking at him and she could see how he had twisted the man's arm in front of him all the way around. The guy was shrieking with either pain or fear. He was about to point the gun at him when Soul pierced his hand through his chest. The man fell dead within seconds. Ethan Griffin pointed his bloody knife at Soul before he looked at his henchmen's dead body. "What are you doing here?! We saw you leaving last night?! How?! How did you find us here?! There's no way you could have found us here?! It was suppose to be a secret!"

Maka couldn't believe what was happening, though. As she laid there with her consciousness on the line, Maka couldn't believe she was being saved from humans by a vampire.

…

He could smell it. The smell of her blood was all over the place and that pissed him off to end. They were wasting it senselessly and to top it off, they were killing off the source. Soul placed his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the man he had just killed. It was just one less human for him. Soul looked around to find some more men coming to that bastard's rescue. They quickly backed him up, pointing their highly equipped guns at him. Soul pretended to yawn since they're weapons were useless on him.

What he really needed to do was get Maka Albarn out of there before she really died. Then again, it was her fault for trying to escape in the first place. She was just so stupid. Did she really think she would be able to get away from that easily? Did she know that he was strong enough to sense her waking up after the long slumber he had caused her? Soul looked down at her, pitting her pathetic form. Her blood was spilling all over and he was dying to lick it right off her.

"Listen, let's make this easy for all of us." He began, taking a step forward, but the men didn't lower their weapons. Instead, they stepped forward, ready to attack. Soul tried not to laugh since everything they were doing was completely pointless. "If you get the hell out of here, I'll consider sparing your lives."

"Don't listen to him!" The bastard who had been at the meeting yelled. He grabbed one of the guys in black by the sleeve, urging him to charge. "Kill him! Just get rid of him! Don't hesitate!"

The man hesitated however and Soul decided to make his move. He zipped toward him and grabbed him by the face, not even giving him a chance to shoot. Then, he flung him across the alley, making him crash against the wall and break his neck. He fell to the ground completely knocked out and beaten. It didn't matter how many of them he killed. They were part of some illegal organization and they would never turn to the police for help. "Anyone else?"

"What are you?!" The crazy bastard shouted again, taking a step back as he got closer. "You're going to regret all of this! Shoot him, men! Shoot him down already!"

In that moment, a row of bullets came flying his way. Soul could easily dodge them, but he decided to catch them for the fun of it. With a sly smile on his face, Soul extended his palm to show them that their worthless guns weren't strong enough to put him down. "I'll say it again." He told them, dropping the bullets he caught on the ground. "Anyone else?"

"What?! What are you!? You're not human!" He yelled again before he reached down to grab Maka Albarn. He placed the knife on the side of her neck, turning to look at him with a smile full of victory. "Ah! If you take one step closer, I'll stab this bitch! That's who you came here for, right?! You came to get her?!"

Soul stopped walking as he watched Maka Albarn looking in his direction. She was still hanging on despite all the blood she had lost. However, Soul could see her struggling to keep herself awake. Blood was dripping from the side of stomach down to the ground and that was making Soul's thirst wake up again. "Is that how you want it to be then?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Fine then. I have no objections."

When he was about to fling the knife through her throat, Soul dashed to him and sliced his hand right through his guts, cutting all his vital organs. The bastard screamed in pain before his body fell back, his eyes flipping white to confirm him dead. Soul turned to look at the other guys, who were still standing around. He couldn't let them live after everything they had seen. He could easily erase their memories, but that took too much effort. Soul decided to just swat them away like the flies they were. They were just insignificant humans anyways.

Once he had taken out the trash, Soul turned to look at the woman who was still desperately fighting for her life. He kneeled in front of her before checking if she was still awake. Sure enough, he found her with her eyes peeled opened. "You-" She wheezed as blood spilled out from her mouth. "You killed them? You killed them...all? You-"

"Shut it." He told her, laying her down a bit more comfortably. "You're half dead and you're still spitting out shit. This is your fault, though. This is what happens for trying to run away from me. Now, you're going to be debt with me for saving you. I could have easily let you die."

With that being said, Soul ripped her shirt off to see the wound that had been pressed against her. It was pretty deep and she was losing blood much too quickly. "What are you doing?" She asked him with a shaky voice, her hands reaching up to push him away. "What...are you going to do to me?"

Soul didn't bother to answer and instead, he slowly bent down to lick her wound. Immediately, she groaned with pain as he started to take in some her lost blood for himself. He carefully licked around the cut as his hands held her down still. Her blood. He didn't understand why it turned him on in such a manner. It's sweetness was one of a kind and he had never tasted blood like hers. Nothing he knew could possibly even compare to it.

He closed his eyes as he continued to satisfy his thirst. Why, though? He had just fed yesterday and yet, he still found himself craving for blood. He was craving her blood specifically. If he ever let himself, he really could probably drain her dry. Soul carefully continued to lick the blood off her skin and before long, her wound slowly started to close. That was something else that Soul would never understand about vampires; they could easily heal humans.

When he was finished, Soul wiped his mouth and looked down at her. Her eyes had regained some it's color and he could even see them flickering with anger. Without him meaning to, he began to look at her body since he had ripped off her shirt. He examined her carefully, his eyes slipping down from her chest to breasts. If she hadn't been stabbed by a knife, if he probably would have fucked her. Still, he didn't have time for that. He took off his long black coat and placed it around her shoulders. He couldn't let himself give in to temptations.

Soul slowly picked her from the ground and carried her in his arms. Of course, she didn't say anything because she knew he had just saved her life. "Hold on." He told her, but she didn't bother to listen to him. Her small hands kept grabbing his coat tightly across her chest. "I'm taking you back."

With that being said, Soul jumped up to land on top of a building's roof and it was only then that Maka Albarn wrapped her arms around his neck with a shriek. He stood on top of the building, looking out at the bright city that was before him. Once again, he had failed to find anything to report back to Wes. He had spent all night and all day looking for something only to come out empty handed. Soul looked down at the woman in his hands since she was partially responsible for everything. He was going to get in big trouble for killing humans unnecessarily and he could already picture Wes chewing him out.

Even so, a part of him still couldn't believe everything he was doing for one human.

…


	9. Promise

**Soul Eater**

_I'm sorry it took so long to update. As you can see, I'm not updating at 3 am in the morning. It's not even ten yet, so it feels a little weird. I'm about to start college on Monday and things have been pretty chaotic. I need to buy a laptop, but instead, I'm getting this weird urge to buy a fish. So, yeah, I'll probably end up buying both. Of course, I'm not going to be the one that cleans the fish tank._

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect. Thanks for being patient with me and I must say that this chapter isn't my best. Still, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 9 - Promise**

After that, Maka avoided talking to Soul entirely. He had saved her life for the second time, but that didn't make her any less scared of him. In fact, she was probably more scared of him than ever before. Aside from being a vampire, he was truly a murderer. He had killed those people without showing any sympathy or mercy. He just swatted them away like flies. It was terrifying for her to witness something like that and she could still hear the men's cries inside her mind.

There was no doubt that he was capable of fulfilling his threats. He was strong enough to kill her and whoever else he wanted. She didn't stand a chance against him. There was no way for her to escape from his grasp. There was nothing she could do and she would have to live in fear for the rest of her life.

Even so, Maka still remembered the way Soul had gone out of his way just for her. He had killed those horrible men just for her even though she was against it. He had treated her wound, in a very vile manner, but still healed it all the way. Maka pressed her hand against her stomach, remembering the pain she had felt when she had been stabbed by Ethan Griffin. In that moment, she thought she was really going to die. She was there breathing because of Soul. He had saved her life again.

Letting out a sigh, Maka looked at her mother's lifeless body before she slowly pushed some her hair back. She hadn't visit her mother in a long time and she had truly missed her. Maka snapped her eyes shut as her hands curled into small little fists. She could feel hot tears crawling down her cheeks while a deep dark pain formed beneath her chest. She didn't know how much more she could take. She didn't know how much more she would be able to handle that situation.

She didn't want to lose hope, but sometimes hope was the last thing Maka believed in. So much time had passed by and yet, her mother still remained the same. She showed no sign of waking up. She showed no sign of movement. She showed no sign of anything. Maka grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, but of course, she received no response from her.

Why couldn't her words reach her? Couldn't she feel her presence? Maka stood up a little to fix the mask that was on her mother's face. It was the only thing that was helping her breath. Maka shifted her eyes to the tubes that were connected all over her body, giving her the proper nutrients for her to live. She was there. She was alive, but at the same time, she was lifeless. Time had stopped for her mother and somehow, time had also stopped for her.

Maka sat back down on the chair before she pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. It was already 9 in the morning and usually she would be at work. However, for some strange reason, Soul had given her the day off. As soon as they had arrived from New York, he told her that she could do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day. He told her that he didn't want her hanging around because he had important things to take care of. Maka couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

"Mother," Maka suddenly whispered, lowering herself closer to her. A small smile managed to escape her lips as she looked at her sleeping face. Even though she was fighting for her life, she looked so peaceful and Maka could almost swear she looked happy. "I miss you so much. Please come back to me already. I need you now. I need you more than ever."

She could feel the tears swelling inside her eyes again. Maka tried to force them inside, but they ended up slipping out anyways. She was about to wipe them away when she suddenly heard the door creak open. Her body perked up with a sudden chill running down her spine. She was scared to turn around. She was afraid to find Soul behind her. Maka closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the footsteps that were getting closer and closer. It wasn't long before she felt hand touch her shoulder.

"Maka, are you okay?" Her eyes immediately popped open and her head quickly turned around. She stood up, finding herself a feet or so away from Kid. He looked at her with a worried expression before he reached out to caress her cheeks. He wiped the remaining tears of her face while his golden eyes pierced into her green ones. "Your face looks kind of pale. Are you sick?"

Turning away, Maka nodded silently. She looked down at the floor unsure of how she was suppose to explain her mood. She couldn't tell them she was out of strength because of Soul. She couldn't tell him the way he had sucked her blood. For one, he would never believe her. "I'm fine. I guess I'm a little tired. It was a pretty rough trip." Maka gave him a smile, hoping he would stop worrying about her. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I guess I just didn't have enough time."

"It's fine, Maka. I understand." He told her giving her a smile of his own. Then, without a warning, he bent down closer to give her a kiss in the lips. Maka tried to respond back, but her heart wasn't listening to her. "Still, I was getting pretty worried about you. You didn't reply any of calls or texts. I figured you were just busy, but I guess I couldn't let it rest without knowing for sure. I'm glad you're back, though."

She had sent him a text as soon as she had gotten out of Soul's private airplane. She told him she would be in the hospital visiting her mother. Even so, Maka never actually expected him to go there looking for her. He should be in school and instead he was wasting his time with her. It was flattering, but Maka didn't have the spirits to think about that. In that moment, she felt so helpless and thinking about Soul made her feel worse.

"How has your mother been doing?" Kid asked her and that question killed the little life she had left in her. She turned around to look at her mother, feeling tears swelling inside her eyes again. The pain of seeing her mother that way was unbearable and she didn't know just how long she would able to hold on to her hope. She wanted her mother to wake up already. She wanted to be with her. "Maka?"

"She's still the same. Nothing has changed," Maka said to him before she grabbed her purse from the chair. She wiped her tears since she didn't want Kid seeing them again. She had already worried him enough. "Anyways, I think I'm going to go home and rest up a bit. I've been given the day off, so I'm finally going to have a little time for myself. I don't even remember the last time I had a day off. Anyways, I'll see you later, Kid."

"Wait, if you're not going to work, then please let me treat you to something." He told her, grabbing her wrist and stopping her from reaching door. Maka looked at him, her eyes widening a little. "There's something important I need to ask you anyways. Please, Maka. I feel like we haven't spent a lot of time together. I know it's mostly because of me, but now that we found some time, I want to spend it with you."

Maka wasn't sure what to say and she could feel her cheeks getting a bit red. She didn't know if going out with him would be a good idea since she didn't want to expose him anymore to Soul. He already knew about him and he had threaten to kill him if she ever said something about him being a vampire. Still, little did he know that she had already spilled his secret and she had just been lucky that Kid didn't believe her. Maka looked at Kid to find his eyes looking at her a bit desperately. He wanted to be with her, but she didn't really want to be with him in that moment. She just wanted to go home and shut herself away from everything.

"Okay, I guess." She ended up replying since she didn't want to hurt him. She gave him a smile before she turned to say goodbye to her mother. She wished she could've stayed there a bit longer, but she was just too tired and her mind wasn't thinking straight. It was probably from all the blood she had lost the couple of days and of course, Soul was the one to blame for everything. After giving her mother a kiss in the forehead, Maka and Kid headed out the room.

She didn't love him, but Maka did like him. He was her best friend after all and they had a lot in common. Anyone would say that they were the ideal pair since they were both nerds and bookworms. They walked out of the hospital building in silence before Kid starting pulling her to a nearby cafe. The entire time, though, he never let go of her hand.

Kid pulled out a chair from one of the small tables outside the cafe for her. She sat down and watched as Kid sat down in front of her. They waited in silence for a couple of seconds before the waiter came over. Despite all the hunger she was feeling, Maka ordered a simple cup of coffee. On the other hand, Kid didn't order anything at all. He had probably eaten or something.

"Maka," Kid suddenly called out to her, reaching her hand that was laying in top of the table. She turned to look at him before she quickly scanned the area. She didn't want see Soul popping out from somewhere. She hoped he could just let her have some moments peace. Then again, did it even matter? Even if he did leave her alone for a little while, she would never be able to get him out of her head. In fact, ever since she met him, he was the only person she ever thought about. "There's something really important that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Maka replied a little bit too quickly for her own liking. She felt Kid give her hand another squeeze before he scooted his chair a little closer to her side. He looked at her straight in the eyes and Maka could tell that he was about to get serious. "Kid, you're starting to worry me. What's going on?"

"You're an amazing person, Maka?" He began as he took off her glasses. For some strange reason, though, he was starting to make her feel very nervous. "I really admire everything about you. You're such a strong person and I don't think I know a person like you. You're a hard worker and you never give up. You're determined and you're probably smarter than me. I guess you can't blame me for falling in love with you. You're my ideal woman, Maka. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Kid." Maka whispered to him and she was sure her face was as bright as a tomato. She pulled her hand away from his reach and she could feel her heart pounding a little faster than normal. "Why are you telling me all of this? I don't understand. What's going on, Kid?"

"Maka." He began to pull something out his pocket and Maka almost choked on her own saliva when she noticed him pulling out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Would you like to be my wife?"

She was left speechless and she had no idea how to respond. She stared at the ring that was inside the box with utter shock. It was really beautiful and she could tell Kid had wasted a lot of money getting something like that. With a gulp, Maka tried to stay calm even though her hands were trembling like crazy. "K-kid?" She whispered with a shaking voice. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I do, Maka." He told her, pulling out the ring from the box. He showed to her before he reached for her hand again. She wondered if he could feel how bad it was trembling. "I know we haven't been going out for very long, but I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You mean everything to me. I know you're going through a lot and that's why I'm asking you to marry me. I want to be the one that takes care of you and protects you. I want to be there for you in a way no one can. So, what do you say, Maka, do you agree to become my wife? I'm not asking you to marry me right now. I just want us to make that promise."

She needed some time to think about it. She wasn't sure if saying yes would be the right choice. She didn't love him after all and she would only end up hurting him in the end. Still, how could she break him and say no? She knew it took guts to ask something like that and he had probably gotten the courage to propose because he probably thought their feelings were mutual. That's what she got for going out with a person she only considered her friend. Then again, a marriage proposal was the last thing she needed to worry about.

Maka gulped before she bit her lips nervously. She didn't know what to do and she could feel Kid getting a bit anxious. She had stayed quiet for too long and she knew that her answer could change both of their lives. What did he even see in woman like her? She was nowhere near pretty and her social life was getting worse each day. She was probably more depressed than ever and she had to fake smile everyday. Then how could she accept his proposal when she Soul around. She was technically under his control and he could kill her whenever he wanted to.

Looking at the ring again, Maka let out a sigh as she gave him a smile. Then again, who was going to care? She was never going to meet another guy as perfect as Kid. He was nice to her and he cared a lot about her. She doubted a guy like him would ever come twice in her life. If she didn't take that opportunity she would end up single for the rest of her entire life and not to mention alone if her mother never recuperated. With that in her mind, Maka came to a resolve.

"I think were going about this too fast." Maka told him, making his face drop a little. "But, I do accept to become your wife."

"Really?!" He said with disbelief and when Maka gave him a small nod, he smiled with joy. His cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as he placed the beautiful ring on her finger. Maka stared at it and she couldn't believe that such an expensive ring was actually hers. "Oh, Maka! I'm so happy! I know you would accept! I promise to work hard and become a doctor soon so I can bring your mother back to you. It's a promise, Maka. I haven't lost hope either and I know she'll come back to us."

"Thank you so much, Kid." He suddenly stood up and pulled her up with him to give her a tight embrace. Maka hugged him back, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She had made the right choice. Kid would always take care of her and he was willing to take care of her mother as well. How could she possibly thank him? "You're the best person ever."

Maka looked at her ring and she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

…

"Tell me, Soul!" Wes snapped at him for the second time and he was getting really tired of it. He was glad to be back in Death City, but he didn't like the fact that Wes welcomed with lecture. Even though he did kind of deserve it, Soul wasn't in the mood to deal with his complaining. "What the hell were you thinking!? You can't just kill humans for no reason! Do you have any idea of all the trouble you could of caused us?! Do you?! You can't keep doing things like that!"

"What's the big deal, man?" He asked him coolly, placing his hands in his pockets. He looked around Wes's dark office, rolling his eyes with annoyance. He should have known Wes was going to be ass when he got there. He wondered how long he was going to keep talking to him about useless nonsense. "I cleaned up my mess. It's not like I left them there to rot. Who told you all of that, anyways?"

"That doesn't matter. I have my connections." Wes replied, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew Wes was a lot stronger than he was and he could probably take him out in seconds if he tried. Soul had to make sure he pushed the right buttons. "I guess the real question is why did you kill them? That wasn't a part of your mission or was it? I told you what you were suppose to do and you failed. You were suppose to find out who or what was killing our kind over there. Do I really have to do everything myself?"

"They were in my way and I decided to get rid of them." He told Wes, feeling his eyebrow twitch a little. "And I did look around, but I didn't find anything suspicious. I looked all day and all night. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Did you think I went over there to play around?"

"Alright, fine. I'll just look into that issue myself then." Wes let out a sigh as he leaned back against his chair. However, he continued to stare at him with disbelief and Soul couldn't really blame him. If he knew all the rules he was currently breaking because of one human, he would never hear the end of it. "Here. This is some of the paperwork you missed. Look through them, sign them and bring them back to me. Oh and I guess you can say you came back just in time. There's a ceremony event I need you to go to."

"What do I look like to you?" Soul snapped at him, snatching the papers from his so called brother. "I just got back from New York and you're already sending me somewhere else? Why don't you just go?"

"Because there's an important meeting I need to attend to." He told him calmly before pulling out a folder from the cabinet. What choice did he have? He couldn't protest or say no since he was the weaker one. "Tonight is the grand opening of one our hotels and they're going to have some kind of special ceremony. I need you to be there as our representative. Make sure you dress nice since it's a pretty big thing. There's going to be a lot of investors so keep your eyes open."

It was pain in the ass and he hated the idea of being surrounded by humans. Soul took the folder from Wes which held the information about the new hotel they were opening. It had been one of their biggest projects so Soul could understand why they would want throw a big party to celebrate. Still, why did he have to be the one to go? Then again, that was kind of his responsibility since he was the Public Relations Director. "When is this thing?"

"It's today. It's going to start around seven in the evening, so you should be okay." Wes told him, making Soul growl a little. He didn't have to remind him that the sun was still his weakness. "It's going to be a pretty big deal, so please try not to kill anyone."

"I know." Soul told him as he continued to look at the papers inside the folder. He had given Maka Albarn the day off because she looked worse than shit. Now, he was going to have to call her back in. He knew she would probably be feeling the affects from his bite for next couple of days and there wasn't much he could do. It always happened to his victims. However, they often took it for an illness because of their memory loss. "I don't even know what's the point in all of this."

Without saying another word, Soul turned around and started heading toward the door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Wes and he wanted to get back to his dark office again. Soul opened the door before he gave Wes one last look. He wondered what Wes would do if he knew that he was keeping Maka Albarn alive even though she knew he was vampire. He wondered what the head vampires and Asura would do. He would definitely be punished, but what would happen to her? Would she get killed? There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would be.

Soul stepped outside Wes's office and starting heading toward his own. After what had happened the night before, that woman seemed more scared of him than ever. He couldn't even approach her without seeing her tremble. Of course, it was only natural. He had killed and murdered people right in front of her. At first it didn't seem like a big deal for him, but now he was starting to realize that maybe he might've taken it too far.

Still, there was nothing he could do about it. What was done was done. Besides, it was because of that incident he was able to get a second meal from her. Soul placed his fingers over his mouth as he remembered the sweetness of her blood. He wanted more, but he had to learn to be patient. He didn't want to end up killing her. She needed to recuperate and stay healthy so she could keep producing that delicious blood of hers. Letting out a sigh, Soul walked inside his office, ignoring the girls that were staring at him with drooling eyes.

He slammed the door shut before before he walked over to his desk. He dropped himself on top of his chair and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Just a couple of days a ago he was thinking to himself just how much he hated humans and now, he actually had one as an assistant. The funny thing about it all was the fact that he was obsessed with her blood. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't get it off his mind which made him desire it more.

She was just one stupid human and it pissed him off to think that he was getting too attached to her taste. She wasn't even pretty and she had no sense in style. She wasn't anywhere near his type and yet, he desired her as well as her blood. With that in his mind, Soul stacked the papers Wes had given him on top of the desk before he stood up. He stretched his hands in the air and popped his knuckles before he faced the black curtains behind him.

The sun was probably deadly at that hour, but he was getting bored. He didn't feel like doing work like always and he decided to find his little assistant. He needed to tell her that they were booked in for an important event, a celebration party that was going to take place that very night. A smirk formed across his face as he tried to imagine where she could possibly be.

Then again, her scent was so strong he could probably find her in no time.

…


	10. Unexpected Surprise

**Soul Eater **

_It took me a while to update, but I'm finally glad I got down to it. It's been a pretty busy week and it's going to be even busier this week because of the homework I have. I didn't work on it at all during the weekend and now, I have a big pile of it. All well. I don't really mind. I have plenty of time tomorrow since I only have one class. I guess that's the good thing about college._

_Anyways, I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, ect.! You are all very awesome and I appreciate the patience you all have had with me. So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Temptations**

**Chapter 10 - Unexpected Surprise**

Maka hadn't even been in her apartment for five minutes when she heard the door knocking. She groaned and completely ignored it since she figured it was just the manager reminding her to pay the rent. There was no way she could tell him that she was close to broke and that she didn't have any money currently with her. She had already forgiven her once and she doubted he would forgive her a second time.

Letting out a sigh, Maka turned her body around on the mattress so that she was facing the ceiling. There was just so much going on and the rent was one of the many things she was currently worried about. Maka lifted her hand and looked at the ring that had been placed on her finger. Kid had proposed to her just a couple of moments ago and a part of her still couldn't believe that she had accepted out of sympathy. She did like Kid, but she didn't like him enough to marry him. Then again, it didn't really matter what she felt by that point. She had already promised to become his future bride.

There was another knock on the door again, but Maka ignored it once more. She placed her pillow over head, hoping the person at the door would just go away. She didn't want to deal with anyone and she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to keep her mind blank, but she couldn't because an image of Soul kept popping in. She couldn't get him off her mind and the fear she felt for him never left. Sometimes she really did wonder if she was better off dead than alive.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard more knocking at the door. Groaning with annoyance, Maka sat up from her twin bed and looked around the room. Her apartment was really a mess, but that was only natural since she hadn't had a chance to do any chores in the last couple of days. Still, it never failed to surprise her how small and cramped her studio apartment really was. Everything was combined into one big room and it was too overly priced.

Maka stood up and headed down to the door with a yawn. She passed by her small dinning table and the kitchen before she made it to the door. Then, she lazily unlocked it and opened the door to find Tsubaki standing right in front of her. She smiled at her, but Maka had already been taken by surprised. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was imagining things. She had never given anyone at work her address, not even Tsubaki who considered her a friend. She always tried to keep her personal life away from work, but now, for some strange odd reason, Tsubaki was standing in front of her doorway.

"Tsubaki?" Maka called out to her as she opened the door a bit wider. Staring at her, Maka suddenly realized that Tsubaki was carrying a couple of heavy looking bags. She couldn't help but wonder what they could be for. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Yes, I am, but I was given permission to come here." She told her sweetly, but her grin was making Maka nervous. With a small gulp, Maka decided to let Tsubaki in. She stepped aside and Tsubaki quietly stepped inside. She looked around with wonder before she turned back around to look at her. She gave her another smile and started looking for something inside one of the bags. "Soul Evans sent me here. He told me to get you ready for an event that's taking place this evening. See, look. He gave me all of this stuff for you. He said that he wants you to look very pretty."

"Wait, what?" Maka suddenly exclaimed with disbelief as she took a step back with terror. The fact that Tsubaki had mentioned Soul and an event made her panic like crazy. "What are you talking about?! What event? I haven't been told about this! Soul gave me the day off today! He can't expect me to go back to work for some sort of event thing! No way! I'm not going anywhere! I just came back from New York and the only thing I want to do is sleep!"

"Aww, C'mon, Maka." Tsubaki pleaded before she started pulling out some things from inside the bag. It was mostly make-up stuff aloge with a straightener and curler. However, Maka almost went ballistic when she saw Tsubaki pull out a very expensive looking red dress and a diamond necklace. "It's a pretty important thing Maka and I think he really wants you to go. I mean, look at all this stuff he sent you. I thinks it's pretty nice of him, don't you think?"

"No, it's not nice at all." Maka quickly replied, backing away from the smiling Tsubaki. She could clearly see what Soul was really trying to do. He was threatening her indirectly by sending Tsubaki to come fetch her. He probably knew that Tsubaki was one of the only people she talked to in the entire Evans building and she could only guess that he was willing to harm her too if she didn't do what he wanted. Maka bit her lip as she looked at the dress Tsubaki was carrying over her arm. "I don't want to go with him. I can't. I hate him."

"I don't think you have much of choice, Maka." Tsubaki told her with a crooked smile. She walked passed her and placed the nice looking dress over her bed. She looked at it with amazement before she turned in her direction again. "It really does seem like an important event and I think Soul is suppose to go represent the Evans Company or something like that anyways. I guess he wants you to with him. You know, I think you're pretty lucky, Maka. It really is quite a luxury to go to one of those events. I heard that only the most important people get to attend."

"Well, you can go ahead and take my place." Maka told her, but Tsubaki thought she was just playing around. Little did she know that she was being completely serious. Letting out a sigh, Maka walked over to the kitchen and decided to pour some lemonade for the both of them."Just call him and tell him that I don't want to go. If that event is as important as you say, why doesn't he just get someone else to accompany him?"

"Have you forgotten that you're his assistant? Besides, it's not just any event. I think it's the inauguration of a new hotel the Evans Company hsd been working on for a couple of years. They're going to celebrate it's opening with a big party or something." Tsubaki continued on as she placed the rest of the bags on the table. "Besides, whether you want to go or not, I don't really think it matters. Soul told me to get you ready no matter what and that he would meet you at the hotel around six in the evening. He said that he wouldn't take no for an answer and if you refused to obey, he said you would suffer the consequences."

She knew Soul wasn't lying when he said she would suffer the consequences. She could already picture him in her mind going after her mother or Tsubaki or even Kid. She couldn't put them in danger and she would just have to bear with it. Smacking her lips, Maka walked back to the table with two cups of lemonade in her hands. It was the only thing she had to offer since her refrigerator was practically empty.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?" Maka said with a sigh as she handed Tsubaki a cup. Tsubaki gladly took it and gave it a small sip before she turned to grab a box of make-up. With a pout, Maka dropped herself on the chair and looked at all the junk Soul had sent with Tsubaki. She didn't know how, but she would make sure Soul would pay for everything he was making her go through. "So, how exactly are you suppose to get me ready? I mean, I can fix myself up just fine."

"Aww, Maka. I promise I'll leave you beautiful." Tsubaki told her as she walked behind her. She carefully undid her bun, letting her hair fall on top of her shoulders. She brushed it with her fingers before she looked around for an actual brush. "My goodness, Maka. You're hair is really beautiful. I don't understand why you never let it down. It's also very long and soft. You must really take care of it."

"Yeah, sure." Maka told her silently, but the only reason she was finding it so pretty was because she had practically poured all of the hotel's shampoo on her hair. Since it was technically free, Maka didn't want to let that opportunity get away from her. Letting out another sigh, Maka looked back down on at her ring. She twisted it around in her finger before she looked up at the ceiling. "I was proposed by my boyfriend this morning and I accepted."

"Wait, what?!" It was her turn to be surprised and she quickly dropped her hair. She dashed in front of her, grabbing her shoulders a bit too tightly. Maka just stared at her curiously, but seeing her excitement made her smile a bit. Maybe she had made the right decision after all. "Really?! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! So you and your boyfriend, Kid, are engaged! I'm so happy for you, Maka! I never expected this! It's really quite the surprise! So, when are you getting married? Have you two set out a date? I can help you if you like!"

"We haven't talked about that yet." Maka told her before she showed her the ring Kid had given her. Tsubaki squealed with delight as she quietly admired it. "I mean, we're engaged, but I don't think we're getting married anytime soon. I think he wants to to wait until he finishes medical school and I'm completely fine with that. I hope that's more than enough time for my mother to wake up. I don't want to get married knowing that she can't accompany me on that special day. She needs to be there. She needs to be awake by then. Kid said he would do everything he can to help her once he's a doctor, but I don't think I can wait that long. I want her with me now."

Tears started forming in her eyes, but Tsubaki quickly gave her a kleenex so she could wipe them away. She patted her head with care before she turned her focus back on her hair. She grabbed a strand of it and starting brushing it. "Oh, Maka. You can't lose hope. I'm sure you're mother is a very strong woman like you. She'll make it, Maka. I know she will. You just need to have a little faith. Still, I'm glad that you were able to talk to me about this. Lately, I feel like you've become very distant. If something is ever bothering you, please talk to me about it."

Maka's body stiffen as Tsubaki continued to brush her hair. She clenched her hands into fisst before she snapped her eyes shut. If Soul ever figured out what she was about to ask, he would definitely kill her. "Hey, Tsubaki?" Maka began, deciding to push her luck once again. "Do you...I mean, what do you think about, umm, well...What do you think about vampires? What are they to you?"

"Vampires? Maka, what in the world are you talking about?" Tsubaki replied with a small laugh, letting her hair fall down on her back. Maka pouted while Tsubaki continued giggling on. "You're so random sometimes, Maka. I mean, vampires aren't real. They only exist in books and fairy tales. Still, I must say that they are quite interesting to read. Why do you ask, Maka? Do you want a good vampire book to read or something?"

"No. Just forget I ever asked." Maka told her, but Tsubaki was already staring at her strangely. She wondered if she could tell that she was hiding something, a secret that could practically kill her and everyone else she knew. She regretted ever walking paths with Soul. In fact, she regretted ever setting foot on the Evans Company. She wished had never gone to that job interview Joe Buttacki had set up for her. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm just so tired. I want to go to sleep, but instead, I'm being forced to go to some party. Why do I have to put up with this?"

Maka continued on complaining as the hours ticked by and when Tsubaki was finally finished with her, it was almost time for to meet up with Soul.

…

There was such a huge crowd and he hated it. He hated being surrounded by so many pathetic humans that considered themselves above everyone. Soul tried to ignore them, but every now and then, someone would come up to him and try to start a conversation. They would ask him things about the company and they would actually expect him to answer. That was a part of the reason why he didn't like those types of social functions. He hated being there and even though Wes knew that about him, he still sent him.

Soul stepped outside of the room and walked into the lobby, ignoring some annoying women that kept looking his way. He fixed his tie before he looked at his watch. If she didn't get there in the next 20 minutes or so, he would have to go out and look for her. He had given her instructions to arrive on time and yet, she was already late. Either she was taking too long to get ready or she wasn't planning to come at all. Letting out frustrated sigh, Soul placed his hands in his pockets as he continued to stare at the doorway. His patience was already at it's limit.

A waiter walked by and handed him a cold looking drink. Soul refused at first, but since the waiter kept on insisting, he figured he had no choice but to take it. Soul looked down at the drink with disgust. He didn't have to taste it to know it was alcohol. Repulsed by it's awful stench, Soul wished he could have a cup of blood instead of that. He would do anything for a sip of blood in that moment. Being around so many humans always seemed to drain his strength.

He was just about to place his glass on a nearby table when he finally saw his honored guest stepping through the door. A smirk formed on his lips as his eyes glared at her from top to bottom. He knew it and he would definitely have to thank her friend for her nice work. Maka Albarn, his personal assistant, looked a lot better than he had ever expected. Her hair was nicely loose and fixed, free from that awful bun she used to always carry it in. Her face was touched with some make-up and the eye shadow attractively matched her green eyes. Her lips had been stroked with a bright red color and Soul suddenly felt like kissing them.

She seemed completely lost and almost scared, but that's probably what amused him the most. Holding his glass of wine firmly, Soul started walking in her direction. When she spotted him, her face of confusion turned into a serious grave one. It was clear that she wasn't happy to see him, but little did she know that she was in fact quite pleasing to his eyes. Soul stood right in front of her, getting a better glance at the dress he had especially picked out for her earlier in the day. It seemed a bit loose around the chest, but other than that, she looked better than fine. The red dress outlined her curves and made her small figure a thousand times more desirable.

"So you decided to come after all?" He told her with a smirk, but she quickly turned to look in another direction. She pulled on her dress a little, allowing him to see her heels. Even though her heels were pretty high, he was still a little bit taller than her and he liked that. "I was just about to go look for you. I hate waiting."

"I didn't want to come at all." She said through her teeth, giving him an angry look. She gripped tightly on her handbag before she looked down at the floor with some embarrassment. "I'm not used to dressing like this and I hate it. As soon as this thing is over, I'm going home. I don't want to be here any longer than I'm suppose to. You had already given me the day off, so it isn't fair that I had to come and do this."

"You're gonna have to get used to it." He snapped back at her as he lifted an eyebrow. He handed her his glass of wine and she confusedly took it from him before she placed it over a table."I hate being here as much as you do, but I was forced to come here and since you're my assistant, you had to come along too."

She didn't say anything, but she did smack her lips with annoyance. Ignoring her displeasure, Soul started walking back into the room and surprisingly enough, she started following closely behind. Despite all the hatred she claimed to feel for him, she was sticking rather close and he, of course, didn't personally mind. Then again, how could he blame her? There were so many guys that were eyeing her and they looked like they wanted to eat her alive. Soul turned around to give her glance. She did look rather stunning and he wasn't the only one that had noticed.

Letting out an annoyed sighed, Soul suddenly extended his elbow for her to grab on to. She hesitated and looked around the lobby insecurely. However, it wasn't long before she locked elbows with him. Soul give her smile which didn't seem to please her in the least. "You're going to pay for humiliating me this way." She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "How dare you send Tsubaki to get me ready. Just what were you thinking?"

"She's your friend, right?" Soul told her plainly before he pulled her a little closer to him. Aside from looking beautiful, she also smelled pretty nice and it wasn't just the smell of her blood. "I thought it would only be appropriate to send someone you're close to. I know a lot about you and I think it's best if you keep that in mind. One wrong move and one of your friends could end up hurt. You don't want that or do you?"

"I hate you." She said through her teeth as they entered the room the celebration was going to take place in. They stood by the doorway and it wasn't long before she pulled her arm away from his reach. "You better not even think about hurting them because if you do, I swear I will make you pay. I'll make you regret letting me live."

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that dress?" He asked her, changing topics. Three seconds hadn't gone by when she was blushing a bright shade of red. She groaned angrily before she turned away from his gaze. However, Soul decided to have some fun with her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her even closer to him. He could almost hear her squeal when he silently wrapped his arm around her waist. "I want some of that blood of yours. I want to pierce my fangs into your skin. You have no idea how badly I'm restraining myself."

"Stop it." Maka whispered to him, trying to push him away, but of course, he was too strong for her. She growled furiously while he threatened to slip his hand up her dress. "We're in public! Just stop it and leave me alone before I scream. I'm not playing around."

"I'm not playing around either." Soul whispered in her ear. He gave her another smirk, showing her his fangs. She trembled even more and tried even harder to get away from him. Making sure no one saw, Soul secretly licked the side of her neck and she held in her scream like a good girl. "I want to bite you so badly and I want to strip you naked along with it. I'm just going to have to wait, though because we have business to take care of."

Soul released her and she quickly took a couple of steps away from him. Panting uncontrollably, she tried to calm herself down, but Soul could tell that it was all in vain. He silently laughed at her before he crossed his hands. He turned to face the people that were getting the platform ready for the upcoming speech.

"You're absolutely crazy!" She exclaimed frantically as she fixed her dress with quivering hands. Was she really that scared of him? Soul shrugged off his question since the answer was quite obvious. Whether he was nice or mean to her, she would always be scared of him because he was a vampire, a monster. That's why it didn't matter how he approached her. Her fear for him was never going to end, so he didn't see nothing wrong in having a little fun. "You better not even think about coming close to me. What are we suppose to do here anyways? I don't think we just came to enjoy ourselves."

"We're here to represent the Evans Company and you're going to say the introductory speech." He told her calmly and he honestly couldn't help but laugh when he saw her face stricken with panic. "What? I didn't tell you? You're going to give a big speech, so I hope you're ready for it. I was the one that was suppose to say initially, but I hate that sort of stuff. I guess this is the good part about have an assistant. You get to do everything for me. You should feel honored."

"What?! I have no idea what I'm suppose to say! I need to prepare for this! You should have told me with at least a day in advance! There's no way I can make up a speech in ten minutes!" She placed her hand over her forehead before she looked around the room that was starting to get a bit full. There were more waiters walking around and there were more important looking people showing up. "I can't believe you. You're the director! You're the one that's suppose to say that stupid speech, not me."

"If you say one more thing, I swear I'll take your virginity right here and now." Soul gritted his teeth at her and that was enough to make her shut up. He let out a frustrated sigh as he started looking around. There was something odd about the room and for some reason, he was starting to get a really weird feeling. It was making him uncomfortable. "Just do what I say."

Soul's eyes scanned the massive room, but he didn't find anything suspicious. Soul scratched the back of his head and decided not to think about it anymore. Still, as the seconds ticked by, the odd feeling slowly turned into a strange presence and that's when it became clear to him that there was something inhuman inside the room. He took a step closre to Maka, making sure that whatever it was wouldn't get to her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She suddenly asked him, staring at him with a bewildered look. "Your face looks pale. Is there something wrong?"

He didn't bother to answer because he felt like something was getting closer to them or more specifically, something was getting closer to him. "Something's coming." He said in a whisper, peeling his eyes and feeling them glow red with intensity. "It's here."

In that precise moment, the lights suddenly went off and everyone started yelling with sudden terror. It was pitch black, but of course, he was still able to see and it was then that he could see the enemy coming his way. Now, he understood why he couldn't sense or see him at first. The enemy had camouflaged himself as a human with the purpose of targeting him. Without thinking about it twice, Soul grabbed Maka and carried her out of the room as fast as he could. Despite her flow of confused questions, Soul kept himself focused.

Something like that had never happened before and he wondered why he hadn't sensed the enemy's presence sooner. He wondered if his powers had become dull because of the group of humans that he had been surrounded with. The enemy had been there the entire time and it was strange that Soul didn't notice him until he was getting ready to make an attack. Now, he was at a disadvantage because he had Maka Albarn stuck with him. He would never be able to fight the enemy fairly with her around. If he would've known that he was going to be attacked, he wouldn't have asked her to come along in the first place.

Then again, it didn't really matter because there was no way he was about to let himself get caught by Vampire Hunters.

…


End file.
